The Life and Times of A Winter Child
by JackFrostHeartsBabyTooth
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots and Arc based off my story Butterfly Affect. Unlike a lot of other collections like this, it can't really be read without ready Butterfly Affect First. Warnings: AU! Rated T for some blood and mentions of grievous harm!
1. Explanations

**A/N: Okay, you lot. So far, I've gotten a few requests for this. I wasn't expecting all the reviews for chapter four to had that they wanted to see more. Looks like I'm underestimating myself.**

**To any of you who have no idea what I'm babbling about, this is a One-Shot and Arc story based on my story, Butterfly Affect. Unless you want to be painfully confused, you should read that first. Otherwise nothing in here will make any sense. **

**Onward to my story! Wait...I'm forgetting something important...Oh! Right, um, if you ever want to know when the one-shot/arc is taking place, look for the italics in the author's note. It'll tell you if it takes place during Butterfly Affect, before, or after. **

**This one was painfully ordered to be written by a friend who shall remained unnamed if I want to live.**

**Disclaimer: I own Butterfly Affect! That's it! And the red lights, they are still mine! You can not have them! Jack Frost and RotG is not included in either of these things...sadly...**

**_Post Butterfly Affect_**

* * *

Sandy was annoyed.

No, he was beyond annoyed. He was outright ready to murder someone in order to gain the attention of his fellow Guardians. They had been avoiding looking at him and answering his question ever since they had left Burgess! Even Tooth wouldn't look him in the eye.

Just what had happened after he had been taken out?!

It was North who cracked first.

"We were devastated," North's voice crackled as he spoke. He sighed, and put his head in his hands. "Jack was most upset. Would only stare out the window. Gaining his memories was no longer important, but he was going to help us fight Pitch."

Sandy formed a question mark above his head. He was already confused. Why had Jack not wanted to gain his memories anymore? And why still fight Pitch if they weren't important. Silently, he cursed his lack of ability to speak. It would have made so many different things easier.

"He adored you Sandy," Bunny sighed. "We never saw it, I never even figured it out until much later. The yeti's were the ones to clue us in. You were one of his only playmates. He absolutely adored you. And Pitch? Pitch had just killed you in front of him."

Sandy felt horror rise up through him. He had never considered that Jack would ever want to avenge him. He hadn't even known that he was one of his only playmates! Jack was a child, and while he didn't have the time to be his friend due to Guardians duties and working, he had made sure to check on him and play a little with his sand.

"We went to the Warren," Tooth continued. "North actually said that Easter was more important than Christmas! And Jack, well he was laughing at us. It was like he was forcing himself to forget that you weren't there. Maybe that was when he began trying to figure out a way to save you. I'm not sure. But once we got to the Warren, Bunny heard something."

Sandy cocked his head in confusion as North and Tooth began laughing and he could have sworn that under Bunny's fur, he was blushing.

"Remember the blond girl?" Sandy nodded. "She found one of North's snow globes and had gotten into the Warren!"

Sandy began laughing. He could just imagine all of them in a fighting position when suddenly faced with a little girl, probably already holding eggs in her arms. He congered up the image and laughed harder when they all looked away.

"Turns out," Tooth began. "That children don't like looking at the blood and gums on teeth. Well, boys do, but not little girls."

Sandy snickered. This tale was getting far too amusing. He wondered what was going to happen to make him want to murder them and then Pitch. Something obviously was, with the way they had been acting earlier.

"We spent time with the girl, helped Bunny with Easter. The little girl fell asleep and Jack took her home. Apparently, even if not believed in, we can touch unconscious people." Sandy nodded, being the Sandman, he'd already known that. That didn't explain what was going to happen.

Tooth bit her lip. "The emergency setting on the teeth activated, Sandy. You know what that means. Pitch took full advantage of it! The teeth were in the middle of his lair, and he knew about the setting. He managed to grab Baby Tooth and distract Jack."

Sandy didn't like were this was going. It had better not be going were he thought it was! Because he would likely murder them if it did. It was then that he realized that was why they couldn't look him in the eye.

"Easter was ruined, the kid's stopped believing. And we sent Jack away." Tooth was crying openly now. "We sent him away, Sandy! How could we do that?"

Sandy sighed and patted her on the shoulder. He was upset with them, he wanted to hurt them, but he felt that something bigger had happened that had punished him enough.

Bunny sighed, "I should tell it from here."

North and Tooth nodded in agreement.

"It took a few hours for Tooth to remember the emergency setting the teeth had. When she did, we realized what happened and went out searching for Jack. We searched everywhere, and we couldn't find him. He was just no where, Sandy!" Bunny's ears dropped. His face spoke of fear, fear for what had happened next. "We went to Burgess. Kid's were gathered by the Lake, where Jack came from. It had unfrozen. I heard the story, and I immediately knew it was Jack that had been keeping it frozen. I was so worried, why had it thawed now? It was then that Pitch had appeared."

Bunny looked at Sandy, looked him in the eye. "He taunted us, about the previous incident he'd had with Jack, about me accidently repeating things that Jack had said. He threw Jacks staff at our feet." Bunny cut off, tears in his eyes. Sandy grew very worried now.

"It vas Broken." North slipped more into his Russian accent in his grief. "Ve vere zo vorried, Zandy. Zo very vorried."

"We found him in the South Pole." Bunny continued. "He was with Baby Tooth. It was how Pitch had gotten his staff. Her safety for the staff. They were both trapped in a pit. But Pitch hadn't just broken Jack's staff." Bunny was bitter at this point. "That arrow he hit you with? He stabbed Jack through with it, three time! All the way through!"

Sandy felt ill. The arrows were agony, shear agony coursing throughout your body that sent every nerve ending on fire, and made you want to just die, to give up. Three stab wounds from that, and the already agony of his broken staff? He wouldn't have blamed Jack if he had given up and died.

"There was so much blood. He wasn't covered in frost, and he was so warm! At least a hundred degrees, and that's not safe for a human! A Winter Spirit is always, always bellow freezing point." Bunny was crying now. "He wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving. God, Sandy, if the yeti's hadn't known what to do, we would have lost him!"

Sandy had sand tears trailing down his face. He knew he should have hurt Pitch more than he had. He should have made Pitch feel the same agony that Jack had felt.

Bunny chuckled here. "He was delirious when he woke up the first time. Was rambling on about Kangaroos, baby rabbits, hallucinations, and mind reading bunny's. I don't think he even remembers most of it. I was shrunken, due to the fact almost no one believed anymore. Not enough magic to stay this size. I don't even want to know what happened to all my stuff. I managed to comfort him, and get him back to sleep."

Bunny choked up here. "He thought I hated him. We were in the wrong, Easter wasn't his fault! And he was still blaming himself. God, I wanted to kill myself right then. He'd never looked so young and vulnerable before! I hated myself. I really did. I told him it wasn't his fault, that we were idiots."

Sandy nodded, frowning at them. North and Tooth didn't seem to know about that part, and were both silently sobbing. Hating themselves. It was then that he realized that they had never made the connection until then, until now, with this incident, that Jack was a child. He closed his eyes. He should have introduced them to Jack a long time ago. This was just as much his fault as there's.

"We lost all but one believer. Tooth and the yeti's were going on and collecting teeth and leaving money, but it just wasn't enough." Bunny sighed. "Jamie was already taken by Pitch when we got there. We found Pitch's lair and protected Jamie as best we could."

"It was not fair fight," North agreed. "We were at the disadvantage."

"The mini-fairies were locked into giant cages above us. We couldn't fly anymore," Tooth added, downcast.

"And all of a sudden," Bunny continued, grinning. "I was me again. I was normal sized. North was at full strength and the fairies all regained their flight. We looked at the globe, and right there at the North Pole, here and Santoff Clausen, was a blue light."

Sandy whipped his head to look at the globe. There the light was, shining brightly. The red lights were still glowing strongly as well. Sandy fought a chuckle, they must be seeing a lot of things they never noticed before. Legends that had been unseen for a very long time. He wondered how they would react to the dragons?

"It was then I learned that the reason Jamie still believed was because of the snow bunny that had appeared in his room," Bunny continued. "Jack had been desperate to keep the kid believing and had Projected to him."

Sandy gaped. In Jack's injured state, that should have been impossible.

"The kid had managed to mend his staff, probably tapped into what power he could to do it. Once he did that, his body re-frosted and the wounds iced over. They'll never reopen and the won't scar. They'll just vanish one day." Bunny clutched his paws together. "But they will hurt."

"He made an army." Tooth giggled. "Jack remembered what he did with Jamie and made Snow Figures, made all the snow in Burgess come alive. Not even the adults could ignore that, and soon, it was on the World Wide News. Every country, every city! Everyone could see Jack's magic!"

Sandy clapped and danced. So that was how the globe became so full, so bright. He had wondered why the town could see him!

"The Snow Figures took out so many Nightmares, we barely had time to do anything!" North laughed. "Jamie had been cornered and when he touched the Nightmare, it turned into golden sand."

Sandy grinned, he wondered how long it took for Jack to catch on.

As if reading his mind, North laughed. "It was not long. Jack touched one, and it too turned gold. Soon, all the children were running at the Nightmares! And you appeared."

"The rest you were there for." Bunny shrugged.

Sandy frowned, and formed the figures of the people, Jack, and eye, and then a question mark.

Bunny smirked. "I owed the kid. Told Jamie he was real, and Jamie pointed him out to the rest of the world, and bam! They could see him."

Sandy laughed, and clapped. His friends were safe from him, as they had already paid Jack back in full. Pitch however...

Sandy gained an evil grin, and the Guardians backed away from him quickly. Sandy formed the image of Pitch and then a skull and crossbones.

Bunny grinned, "I'm with you on that one, mate."

North brandished his sword. "I am as well, Sandy."

Tooth smirked, "I still need to pay him back for Jack _and_ my fairies!"

Pitch had better hide for the immediate future, because they were all out for blood.

* * *

In a dark cavern, hidden under a bed frame in the forest, Pitch groaned. He felt like he hadn't seen the last of the Guardians anytime soon.

Sure enough, he looked up to see Sandy glaring down evilly at him.

Pitch vowed never to do anything to Jack Frost again...well, at least not before making sure it was either never traced back to him or the other Guardians had already been taken care of.

Because really, they shouldn't be able to be that frightening!

* * *

**Poor Pitch. Lol, let me know of what you all think!**

**Catflower Queen: I was in the middle of writing this when I received your review. Lol, I'll probably use your other situation with a different scenario. It sounds fun.**

**LadyPsycho16: Here's your follow up! I hope you liked it!**

**Sorida: Yes, yes he is. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**AyameKitsune: Aw, I feel special. I liked writing their reactions as well.**

**GKC07NF: What author in their right mind would ever complain about a long review? And I really liked the interview idea! Don't be surprised if I use it!**

**ShadowClan7: Sophie can't not be adorable. She permanently cute. I hope this lived up to your expectations!**


	2. Winter Child

**A/N: Wow, talk about a positive response... You people are awesome! Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack Frost or RotG...sigh...**

_**Pre-Butterfly Affect (and movie) **_

* * *

The Yeti's had always known that something like this would happen. It was only a matter of time before a Spirit discovered Santoff Clausen, and tried to break in, for a chance to see inside of 'Santa Claus' workshop.

After all, who else would have their home in the North Pole? As far as they knew, only North was insane enough.

Not that they were complaining, they were Winter Creatures, and nothing screamed winter like the North Pole. They didn't have to worry about finding more snow during any other seasons, because the North Pole always had snow. They were never in danger of becoming over-heated.

Over-stressed? Well, that was another matter. The elves were always the cause of most of their stress, and North didn't help when he kept changing his mind on what color the toys should be. Really though? Couldn't he change his mind before they were all painted?

Right now, though, their stress was caused by a different sort of trouble.

Someone had broken in to the North Pole!

They weren't going to stand for that! At all!

It was surprising, though, that when they caught the intruder, he was a child. A boy, who couldn't be more than fifteen. The yeti weren't sure how to take this, so they did the on thing they knew that they had to do. They threw the boy out.

Phil, the head of the yeti's, was the one who made the decision. It was heartbreaking, but North's rules were quite clear. Children weren't aloud to see the workshop, whether they were spirits or not.

Phil looked back, and wasn't surprised at the look of longing on the child's face. What he was surprised was that it wasn't directed at the workshop, but at them, the yeti themselves.

Had this child spirit never been touched before? Phil didn't have the time to contemplate this as the Child disappeared, taking to the sky. Phil looked at the other yeti's and nodded. The next time they saw the child, they would try a different approach.

* * *

The child didn't appear again until a month later. Phil took in his appearance. Snow white hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing colonial winter gear (a heavy shirt and shawl). His feet were bear and he carried around a staff, that vaguely resembled a Sheppard's hook. The child was grinning happily at them.

Phil grunted and pointed at the boys feet. He didn't think not having shoes in the middle of winter was healthy for even spirits. The boy, surprisingly, seemed to understand.

The boy shook his head, "No shoes. They'll only freeze to my feet."

Phil let out a questioning noise. That didn't sound normal. What kind of spirit froze shoes?

The boy grinned, "Me. I do. I'm the Spirit of Winter, after all. My name's Jack Frost, it's nice to meet you."

A Spirit of Winter? Phil looked at his yeti brethren. They grunted in agreement, the Winter Child may not be able to see the workshop, but he was a Winter Child, and they would always welcome a brother spirit.

Jack beamed at them. "Wow! Do you want to play? I've never played with someone who could see me before. Well, there's Sandy, but he's mostly too busy."

Phil frowned, was the Winter Child serious? No other spirits played with him? Surely the Sandman wasn't the only spirit to take notice of the Immortal Child. The Winter Child.

The other yeti's looked at each other before grunting in agreement. Phil decided that the smile they received mad it worth whatever game the child had in mind.

Jack laughed, "Let's play hide and seek! I saw some children playing that earlier and it looked real fun! I promise to stay out of the workshop!"

Phil nodded, agreeing. As long as the Winter Child kept his part of the deal, they would play with him.

It was the start of a very long line of games.

* * *

It was the night after Christmas, and North had passed out from exhaustion and too much eggnog. The yeti were still awake, though, despite their tired states.

It had been at least two hundred years since they met the Winter Child, and they had finally had enough of looking at the worn clothing the child wore.

This year, they had decided to change that. The had found the sturdiest fabric North had and had died it a nice blue color. They had then proceeded to make it into what people in these times called a 'hoodie'.

Now, they all couldn't wait to give the gift to their Winter Child. The Winter Child always showed up after Christmas to play a game. This year wasn't any different.

Jack flew through the window and was immediately engulfed in a hug. When released, he looked down and noticed the clothing article that had been placed in his hands. He looked up at his friends, and cocked his head. They all motioned for him to put it on.

Jack looked down at his normal clothing. The shawl was worn, and so was his shirt. The only thing that remained fine was his pants. Shrugging, Jack pulled off the shawl and them the shirt, and replaced it with the new clothing.

It was immediately covered in frost, but that was fine as the blue looked great with the frost. It was a little large, but Jack loved it. He grinned up and the yeti, and pounced on him.

Phil grunted in surprise, before he was released and the other's received the same treatment.

They didn't play a game that day, but let the Winter Child thank them the only way he knew how. Outside, he created a blizzard, cold enough to make the yeti happy, but not enough to freeze North if he happened outside.

The yeti's were happy though, they're Winter Child had never smiled that big since the day they met him.

* * *

Phil looked in sorrow at the ruined hoodie. He had yet to tell the other's, for they would react badly to the injured Winter Child. They might even seek out the Boogeyman themselves to show them that hurting Jack Frost was a bad idea.

The Winter Child's Baby Tooth was not happy. She chirped angrily at her mother, North, and Bunny. Phil agreed with her, this was all they're fault. It didn't matter that they felt bad, this wouldn't have happened if they hadn't sent the Winter Child away.

The Winter Child wouldn't be in danger of dying, two hundred and fifty years after the yeti's had first met him.

Phil set the hoodie down, he didn't have the time to repair it and get the blood out. It was hard enough getting it out of the Child's pants. It was just a good thing that they had kept the Winter Child's original clothing. It was going to have to do, until they could make the child a proper wardrobe. And they were going to, whether North agreed or not.

Although, it looked like they weren't going to get any argument from their guilty friend.

Phil looked at the Winter Child's still form once again. He shook his head, the Winter Child was strong. He would pull through.

He had too.

* * *

Phil glared angrily at North.

"It was not fault of mine!" North protested. "I was not at Pole when Jack left. And no harm done! Wounds are no longer danger now that staff is fixed!"

Phil growled angrily, his brethren following his lead.

"Is not my fault!" North protested once again. Why were the yeti blaming him? He had not even been there.

Phil held out his arms, and Bunny passed the sleeping Jack over to him. He was currently snickering at North's misfortune.

Sandy was just confused. Phil noted that they had yet to tell him what had happened to the Winter Child yet.

He pointed a clawed paw at the globe room and gestured for them to go there and tell Sandy what they had done. No one hesitated as they complied.

Phil looked down at the Winter Child and sighed. Back to the infirmary until they could find a spare room for him.

North better not try and say the Winter Child wasn't staying, because Phil wasn't about to send him out on his own again. Not after what happened last time.

Jack merely snuggled into the warm fur, and sighed contentedly.

* * *

**If you were wondering where Jack was during the last chapter, wonder no more. He was with Phil and the other Yeti's. **

**AyameKitsune: Don't worry, your question will probably be answered soon! Yep, Sandy is awesome!**

**GKC07NF: I liked Sandy's evil grin as well! Your idea will either be the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not sure yet. I hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Magiccatprincess: If you liked protective Guardians, how did you like protective yeti's? Making him live longer isn't as fun, plus, Jack's sister looked to be about eight-ten, and people 300 years ago didn't live as long, so it wouldn't make sense for Jack to be so much older than her.**

**Sorida: Yes, he is, isn't he? No, but I don't think Pitch is going to figure that out anytime soon.**

**Catflower Queen: Delirious Jack will always be fun. I hope this answered your question about where Jack was. I doubt Phil was going to let him anywhere near Pitch anyways, let alone Bunny, North, Sandy, and Tooth.**

**lily2010: Well, thanks! That makes me feel happy and warm inside!**

**eldarhunter: Don't worry, I'll be doing that soon! Thanks for the review!**

**DELTORAQUEST1: Don't worry, I plan on making an Arc on that one. It's not like people aren't going to ask! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but I will be taking suggestions! Review please! **


	3. A Not So Harmless Get Together

**A/N: Okay, so I wasn't really going to do this chapter until tomorrow, but I really liked this idea, and had immediate inspiration, so I thought, Why not?**

**Anyways, this was a suggestions by Sorida. **

**_Post Butterfly Affect_**

* * *

Bunny didn't think that this was a good idea. In the hundreds of years that they had all been Guardians, they never really got together more than a visit here and there.

North had said that needed to stop. While Bunny agreed that they needed to be closer in order to help Jack adjust to being around people, he didn't think that a movie night was the way to do it.

Especially with Jack picking the movie.

Now, Bunny liked Jack. He really did. He may have disliked the boy after the blizzard of '68, but he had gotten to know the boy after that, and after the whole Pitch thing, he really didn't want the Spirit left anywhere on his own in case Pitch decided to go after him again (not that Pitch would go after anyone for a while after the beating they had given him).

Bunny just didn't believe that any movie named The Hills Have Eyes was fun and cheery. Looking at the cover of the film, Bunny felt his stomach drop. Oh, he was so not going to enjoy this. At all.

Sandy looked at the movie and then at Bunny. They both shared an uneasy gaze.

North laughed and grinned at the film. He had been getting requests for this for Christmas for years, and he had always wanted to see what the big fun in it was. Tooth clapped her hands in glee. The mini-fairies had seen many movies on their rounds collecting teeth, and had said that this was one of their favorite frightening ones.

Jack looked uncertainly at the movie. Truthfully, he hadn't ever really seen the film, only heard of it and seen previews in the theater. Baby Tooth had said that this was a great film and would be frightening but fun. Jack decided to trust her on this and put the film in.

The movie began to play.

* * *

North let out a terrified yell as the man was burned alive and tied to the tree. So far, this movie was not what he had been expecting.

Why would children want this for a gift of Christmas?!

* * *

Tooth let out a frightened squeal, but joined Jack in leaning forward in anticipation.

She could completely understand why her fairies loved this movie! Look at those graphics! And the state of their teeth was truly terrifying!

She glanced at Jack, and the way he acted as if he'd never seen this before. See wouldn't put it past Baby Tooth to be the reason that they were all watching this. Jack never could say no to her.

* * *

Sandy was staring in horror at everything. This was a bad movie! A very bad movie! What was wrong with the people in here?!

He flinched as more of the travelers were killed and the child was kidnapped.

He looked at Jack and then at Tooth. Baby Tooth was clapping away, as if she knew what was going to happen. Jack looked mildly frightened, and very intrigued.

Sandy sighed, after this was over, he was teaching Jack to say how to say 'No' to Baby Tooth.

He never wanted to do this again.

* * *

Bunny had known that he wasn't going to like this movie, he had known it! He hadn't known, however, that it was going to be like this.

Why, dear Moon, why had anyone ever invented this?

He knew one thing, though.

Jack was never picking the movie again!

* * *

The movie had finally ended, and North quickly popped out the disc and placed it back in it's case.

He turned to look at Jack, and stared at the somewhat frightened child. It seemed that Jack hadn't ever seen the movie before. Baby Tooth clapped in delight and hugged the Winter Spirit's nose. Ah, that explained it.

"Jack," North began, gaining everyone's attention. "Next time you pick movie, don't let Baby Tooth talk you into it."

Jack grinned sheepishly, while Bunny stared at the small fairy in surprise. Tooth clapped along with Baby Tooth.

"Oh!" Tooth started, looking at Baby Tooth. "You all were so right! It's such a good movie! I always wondered what the fuss was about, but that was great!"

Bunny stared at Tooth in astonishment.

"It was kind of cool," Jack grinned. "Frightening, but that made it all the more fun!"

Baby Tooth nodded and smiled happily, she had told him he would love it! Now, she just needed to get him to watch those Mummy movies! They were awesome! Oh! And she needed to introduce them all to Disney! They would love the Disney movies!

North, Sandy, and Bunny stared at the three in disbelief. They couldn't understand what was so fascinating about the movies, and they weren't sure they really wanted to know.

Baby Tooth was currently telling Jack and North about the scary movie they had based off of Jack himself with the killer snowman. Tooth looked excited, but Jack was looking a little weary. He knew that that was just based off the phrase, before people had known that he was real, but he wasn't sure he wanted to see what people had put together using the phrase of Jack Frost.

Tooth, however, was delighted. She had found a new love in scary movies!

"Maybe you should pick next movie," North muttered to Bunny. Bunny nodded, he wasn't letting Tooth anywhere near the movie collection that North had set up.

They'd probably end up watching something even more frightening than the one they just had.

Bunny looked through the collection. He read the titles and settled on the one called Saw. He vaguely wondered what sight had to do with anything, and since there wasn't really a picture of anything on the cover, he shrugged. North looked at the title and nodded. That seemed safe. Seeing things couldn't hurt anyone.

Baby Tooth looked at the movie and wondered if Bunny and North knew there was more than one meaning to that word...

Oh well, it would be worth seeing the looks on their faces if she kept quiet.

* * *

Bunny twitched. North was pale. Sandy seemed ready to destroy the entire collection of movies.

Tooth giggled, and Jack was doubled over laughing. Baby Tooth nodded to herself, it had definitely been worth seeing the looks on their faces.

"Let's just go to sleep." Bunny finally spoke, looking defeated. He now knew that there were to types of 'Saw's. The one were people noticed something, and the metal instrument that chopped up wood and could be used to kill.

He liked the first definition better.

* * *

Baby Tooth giggled as Jack explained the plan to her and Tooth.

North, Sandy, and Bunny had decided to go to sleep, leaving them the only one's awake. Jack had seen the looks on their faces, and it was the perfect opening to pull a prank.

Strangely, it had been Tooth's idea, and Jack had decided that since he had more experience, he would come up with the plan.

A few red paint buckets later, some giggling yeti's and a couples ice sculptures of saws, they left the three sleeping figure alone.

* * *

North was awakened by a scream. He and Sandy bolted up, only to hit something with their heads.

It was a saw, each one covered in blood. They all screamed (though Sandy couldn't be heard).

Laughter uninterrupted their panic. Tooth and Jack were doubled over while, Baby Tooth was clutching Jack's shawl in attempt to stay on.

"JACK! TOOTH!"

The three ran from their angry friends. It wasn't even that elaborate a prank!

Apparently, scary movies weren't for the three angered Guardians.

Tooth giggled. While not that elaborate, their reactions had been worth it.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! **

**Sorida: I hope it stood up to expectations! **

**Review, please! Suggestions and Requests welcomed! **


	4. Sickness

**A/N: You people are all awesome! Did you know that? Well, now you do! Anyways, here you are, Chapter Four. It's kind of hard to believe that a few days ago, I only just posted Butterfly Affect... **

**Wow, I have a lot of spare time when I sick...**

**Disclaimer: I own this story and Butterfly Affect. Not, sadly, the characters...sigh...**

**_Post Butterfly Affect _**

* * *

Bunny was feeling triumphant. It was wrong of him, it really was, especially with the situation being what it was, but still. He felt validated.

North, of course, had laughed when he'd first really thought about what Bunny had told him. It didn't sound valid, and he had said that Bunnymund was just over-reacting.

Sandy had taken it well. The small man knew that Bunny wouldn't lie about something like this, something this serious. It didn't do him any good, and Bunny felt grateful to the little man for that.

Tooth had just giggled, not really stating whether or not she believed it. It seemed like she didn't really care either way and had just found the story amusing. Bunny decided that he hated the term 'Neutral'.

Not one of them had just asked Jack. That would have taken care of everything, but _**no**_, that would be too easy! Bunny knew that Jack would tell them too, since he had seemed to take a liking to the 'Kangaroo' lately.

Bunny didn't really know how to react to that, so he kept himself neutral. If he was honest, the annoying brat was just like his little brother. He had been nearly dying and he'd been more worried about a little boy not believing in the Easter Bunny! He'd Projected all the way to Burgess from the North Pole to make sure that Bunny and the other's at least had one believer!

Bunny had to say that was more than he'd ever expected from the Winter Spirit. Looking at the globe, with it's shinning red and yellow lights, and the lonesome blue, Bunny had to say that Jack had far surpassed any of their expectations.

But he was getting off topic. The problem had started a few days ago, before North, Tooth, and Sandy were forced to believe him. Bunny didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. It had been a very long three days.

* * *

_Five Days Earlier_

Jack was finally aloud to leave the North Pole about three months ago. Baby Tooth sat happily on his shoulder as they laid back near his lake in Burgess. Jack had been surprised at how over-protective the Guardians had become.

They hadn't let him out of his sight for an entire four months!

Jack new that they were worried, and he knew that the reason was because of what had happened the last time that they had let him out of their sights. Pitch had come so very close to killing him, far to close for comfort if Jack was honest.

That didn't excuse the fact that they were totally over-reacting to this! He was fine now! The wounds were completely healed over, and not just frozen. There weren't even any scars where the arrows had pierced him!

Bunny had been the most adamant that he stay until it was certain he was going to be fine. Jack figured it had something to do with him being the one that told him to leave. He didn't really want an apology, they had more than made up for it! But Jack had began to think that Bunny would never forgive himself.

Finally, he managed to point out his healed wounds, reminded them that he'd have Baby Tooth for company, promised to check in every four days, and made sure that he had an emergency contact device for everyone of the Guardians.

Tooth had shoved a feather in his had, telling him that all he needed to do was hand project a thought at the feather and she would know that he was in trouble. Baby Tooth was already with him, and she had another feather in case Jack was unable to call for help.

North, well, he had installed a tracking device on all the clothing that the yeti's had made for him. There was a magic rim on the outside of his shirts and pants that would detect if the clothing was ripped with any weapon (Jack wasn't sure how it told the difference between a weapon and a clingy tree branch, but decided not to question it).

Bunny, well, Bunny had just given him access to his tunnel system. The other objects would alert him if Jack was in trouble, but the tunnel system would give him an easy escape route if he was injured. Jack thought that his was one of the better gifts.

Sandy had incorporated some of his sand into Jack's clothing, which worked just likes North's modifications. Jack thought that this was overkill, but he didn't protest. It kind of felt nice to have someone worry so much. To worry about his well-being for him, not that Jack was ever going to tell them that. He knew that would just depress them, and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

Jack looked up as he felt one of his Snow Wolves coming over. He had wondered if they would be able to feel his presence or not, and it looked like that answered that question. The Snow Wolf yipped happily at seeing him, and trotted over.

Truthfully, Jack hadn't spent much time in Burgess during his three months. What people didn't realize was that Jack wasn't a winter sprite. He was the Spirit of Winter, and that meant that he had a job, and a rather stressful one at times. The entire world needed winter and specific points in time that it had to occur at. While Burgess was his favorite place to be, he still had to make sure that the rest of the world got their snow and ice.

That was a lot of work for one person, and he hadn't been that good at it until lately. The other Seasons had patient with him, and now that Jack had managed to make his Snow Figures, he knew why they were so good at doing their jobs. They had made helpers of their own to help with the work.

That didn't mean he wasn't really behind after four months of worried captivity by his new family. The Spirit of Autumn (who's name he had never really learned) had been forced to pick up the slack. Usually, the other's would have come and complained to him, but somehow they had learned exactly why he wasn't doing his job.

None of them complained. Apparently, having arrow shoved through you by the Nightmare King was a good reason to be MIA for four months. Jack shook his head, he would never understand his fellow Seasons. He grinned when he remembered the looks on their faces when they told him that the humans could _see_ them. Jack had smirked at them and left it at that. He had a vague feeling that Bunny or North had explained to all the other spirits why the humans could see them after that, because the Spirit of Spring, Lily Flower, had hugged him on sight the next time she saw him.

Jack sighed as he snuggled closer to he Snow Wolf. He was tired, and he had over worked himself in an attempt to catch up. Finally, he had managed (with the help of his Snow Figures, and he didn't mean to wolves he had left to protect Burgess) to be totally caught up with the Winter Season.

He now had at least three months before he had to work again. The Snow Figures seemed to like spreading winter more than he did, and they had his sense of which place could have snow, and which place was in the middle of another season.

At least he wouldn't be bored. North had told him that the invitation to the North Pole was all open access, and the yeti had told him if he didn't get back there soon, they'd hurt him. Apparently, the four day check ups weren't enough for the worry wart Winter Creatures.

Tooth had told him he and Baby Tooth had to visit Tooth Palace at least once a month, before flying off. They had actually just come back from there, and Jack had decided that since his work was done, he really wanted to come see Burgess. It was October, so that meant that it wasn't too cold for him. Which was a blessing, if he was honest. Autumn (until he learned his name, Jack was just going to refer to him as that) never really happened in Burgess, since it was Jack's hometown.

The Season's each had a couple favorite places, and none commented on the fact that it really messed with the weather pattern. It was of mutual agreement that in their related season's they could take over. So in one area, Autumn took over Winter and Fall. The same happened for Spring and Summer. Jack got Fall and Winter in Burgess, and he had to say that he had missed the town.

"Kya! Kya, where are you?" Jack looked at the Snow Wolf as she raised her head at the voice.

So the people of Burgess had named his Snow Wolves? Jack guessed this wasn't really surprising. They weren't just going to call them Wolf 1 and 2, now where they? Jack vaguely recognized the voice, and he was pretty sure that it belonged to Jamie Bennett, the boy that had believed throughout everything Pitch did (though, if you asked Jack, kidnapping the boy and telling his you're the Boogeyman wasn't a really good way to make them think myths aren't real).

"Jack!" Sure enough, Jamie appeared with his mother and sister through the trees. Jack grinned at them and waved.

Kya yipped happily, thumping her tail at their presence. "You finally came back," Janis observed. "We were wondering, as it has been rather warm out lately. We're not really used to it."

Jack grinned sheepishly, "I'm the Spirit of Winter, I deliver it everywhere, and that Pitch fiasco put me way behind. Not to mention the other Guardians wanted to make sure everything had healed and wouldn't let me out until three months ago."

Janis frowned, "Yes, I did get the fact that you were injured. What happened?"

Jack winced, "Well, let's just say arrows hurt, and leave it at that."

"Arrows?" Jamie exclaimed. "Like the ones that Pitch kept shooting when the Guardians and I were in his lair?"

Jack's eye widened, they hadn't told him that! "Yeah, three of them, all the way through. Was not fun."

Janis winced as well. Jamie might not understand exactly what Jack was talking about, but his mother sure did. Jack could almost see the motherly instincts fight to take control, as he had seen Tooth do the same thing a few times. He figured it was a woman thing, to worry so much. Then again, North, Bunny, and Sandy weren't that much better, so maybe it was an adult thing?

"All healed up now, though!" Jack smiled at them. "Right now, I'm just taking a break, then I'll be off back to the North Pole. The yeti threatened to hurt me if I didn't visit soon."

"The yeti?" Jamie asked, curious.

"They make the toys," Jack explained easily.

"I thought elves made the toys?" Janis looked just as curious as her son.

Jack snickered, "The elves are menaces to society. North only lets them think they help. It keeps them from thinking they had spare time to get into trouble."

"Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" Sophie squealed from her mother's arms. Jack blinked at her, then looked around. Bunny was nowhere in sight.

"She got a hold of another snow globe, somehow." Janis sighed. "Three times, in fact. Bunny is becoming a regular at our house."

Jack laughed, "I bet you anything that North is doing it on purpose. He always thinks that Bunny should lighten up more, and we all took a rather unique shine to Sophie. She's a very strong clinger when she's sleeping."

Janis laughed as well, while Sophie just giggled. "That she is. Her father has trouble getting her to let go all the time. It's like she knows you'll leave if she does."

Jack groaned, "Yeah, tell me about it. I was the one who had to carry her back when she fell asleep in the Warren."

"Why don't you come over to our house. It has a real bed you can nap in before heading back to North." Janis smiled. Jack nodded and smiled back. A real bed sounded like a really good idea. What could go wrong?

* * *

A lot could go wrong. Jamie's father, Franklin, was ill. Pneumonia, Janis had called it. Jack hadn't really thought much about it until he had been flying over the Atlantic. It took a day to get to the North Pole, and he had slept for about a day over at Jamie's house. The world had started spinning, and Jack had almost crash landed in the ocean.

Shaken, Jack had made sure to speed up his approach to the North Pole, as he really didn't want to collapse in anywhere and miss his meeting point with the Guardians.

By the time he was at Santoff Clausen, Jack was feeling horrible. Everything hurt, and his head was all blurry. Or maybe that was his vision, he wasn't certain. It didn't really matter, because Jack crashed landed through North's window, scaring the gathered Guardians that were waiting for him.

"You alright, Frostbite?" Bunny's voice sounded really far away, but the paw on his back told him otherwise.

"I don't feel so good," Jack moaned. His whole body was hot and sweaty. He didn't like the feeling.

"He has fever," North spoke up. Baby Tooth chirped worriedly to Tooth, who paled.

"She said he was feeling bad about a day ago, on his way here."

"Great, he's probably ill." Bunny muttered. "We'll need to get him to the infirmary and see what wrong."

"Am not," Jack muttered, tired.

"No arguing. Come on, sooner we know what wrong, the sooner we get you better." Bunny lifted him up and carried him away.

* * *

It turned out he had caught the Pneumonia from Franklin. It took about an hour before the fever showed up.

That was when things began to get weird.

North had been talking about his newest toy when it started. Jack had been really tired and began muttering about wanting to sleep. North had agreed and said that the yeti would check on him in a little while.

Jack had then muttered something about dancing yeti's and ballet music. North had been suitably confused, but Jack was already asleep when he went to ask.

Bunny had started snickering when North had told them. He knew what that meant, and he was going to have fun watching the other's reactions to a delirious Jack Frost.

Tooth was the next to notice something was off. Jack had been half asleep, and barely keeping up with the conversation. He had interrupted and asked why she was covered with feathers and her wings weren't. He then began rambling on about birds, wings, and somehow the subject of Kangaroos had been introduced.

Tooth had left the infirmary giggling madly. She remembered Bunny warning them of this after he had dealt with Jack when he'd been injured. It was more amusing than she thought. Jack just spoke whatever it was that he was thinking about.

Sandy was the next one to notice, and he had had as much fun was Tooth. Jack had rambled on about snow, and his Snow Figures, and how he was happy he had learned how to make them. Soon, Sandy knew almost everything that had happened in the last three months. Sandy had left the room laughing silently, and when he passed North, Sandy had laughed harder. The Russian had looked after him in confusion, but shook his head. He was positive he didn't want to know.

North's experience with the delirious Winter Spirit was not as fun as the previous too. North had begun by rambling on about the different duties that came with making toys for the children of the world.

That was when Jack had begun to bombard North was various questions, all of which where ridiculous. North had no answer to why the world saw him in the ways they had, or why the elves where thought to make the toys. He wasn't sure why the adults never noticed that the children received presents they hadn't bought, and he was completely stumped on how to answer the question about the function of the Naughty and Nice lists.

He left when Jack began asking about why he thought that reindeer were great transport and if he'd ever crashed into anything, or if he secretly could spy on all the children of the world. He did not like the delirious Jack, though he know that he owed Bunnymund an apology. To think, he hadn't believed the rabbit when he had told them that Jack was strange when he was delirious.

He snickered when he remembered it was Bunny's turn next to watch over Jack.

Bunny knew what he was going to deal with as soon as he heard Tooth giggling. He had also prepared for a delirious Jack after the Pitch problem had been dealt with. He wasn't sure what Jack would think of this time, but since he was no longer tiny, he bet it would have to do with Kangaroos.

To his surprise, Jack was slightly more coherent than the last time. There was no speculations on mind reading rabbits, or anything else. If anything, Bunny was barely mentioned. He did, however get very, very blackmail on his fellow Guardians. It seemed that Jack had found out almost every odd secret that each of his new family had.

Apparently, North made a Russian doll of some sort that opened up to 'reveal different layers of himself'. By the time Jack got to the 'Mysterious' layer, Bunny couldn't stop laughing. The baby at the end nearly had his passing out. Especially when Jack had said he'd thought North had accidently eaten a child and the kid's eyes were wide with surprise at being eaten until North had explained.

Tooth was apparently the mother of all the Mini-Fairies. Jack said that she had 'split a part of herself off' and a new fairy had appeared from it. Bunny stared in surprise at the Winter Spirit, before snickering. He had wondered how Tooth had managed to get some many helpers and why they all looked the same.

Jack didn't really have a weird story for Sandy, but Bunny did learn that Sandy had been the only one to play with him before Jack had met the yeti's. He learned that the yeti's were the ones to have given him his old hoodie, and he told him of the many escapades they had, had when playing hide and seek. Bunny found it hilarious that all this had been happening without North knowing about it.

When Jack had finally fallen asleep, Bunny had left. The other Guardians stared expectantly at him, but Bunny just grinned before looking at North. "A nesting doll? Really?"

North lost all color in his face. Bunny started laughing. Sandy was confused, and Tooth felt that she was better off not knowing.

When Jack was well again, the all agreed never to speak of any of this again. They also agreed that Bunny would be the one to deal with 'Delirious Jack' from now on.

* * *

**Okay, so here you all are. Chapter Four. I had a lot of fun writing this, let me tell you. I also think that this is my longest chapter yet! Yay, for that and all. ^^ **

**Ugh, I'm tired. It's eight am, and honestly? I haven't really slept at all. So, that's what I'm going to go do. **

**Sorida: I'm glad you liked it. And honestly? Tooth get's excited over blood and gums on teeth, so it seemed like she and the other fairies would love scary movies. And yes, Bunny and North really need to brush up on their English. **

**AyameKitsune: Thank you! I do try!**

**Catflower Queen: I'm glad that you liked it! I was in the middle of writing this when I got your review. You really have strange timing. Yeah, I planned on doing another one with the yeti's. They were really fun to write.**

**Kuroshiroryuu: I'm glad you liked it. Lol, your hope was answered.**

**Review! Requests and/or suggestions are welcome! **


	5. Meetings and Memories Part 1

**A/N: Hello, people! I was going to update this yesterday, but I focused on my paper instead. And then I focused on the other paper. Which, I have to say, sucked. School should go jump in a whole and stay there!**

**Or at least not let teachers send home exams! Horrible thing they are! **

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish it were so!**

_**Technically Post Butterfly Affect, though has parts that occur after!**_

* * *

North knew every child, encountered many different things in his many years. He had thousands of memories, good and bad, and some that stood out among the rest. The one that stood out at the moment, as he watched Jack Frost sleep soundly, was that of a small boy with brown hair and eyes.

It had been a long year, some three hundred years ago. He had been out making rounds to make sure that there was no sightings of Pitch, especially with a war on the brink. Fear would be all over the country, and with the fear of the children, Pitch might be planning a comeback. They could not allow that to happen at this point in time, where they were needed the most.

Sure enough, in the town of Burgess, he had found Pitch Black. It was not a memory he would soon forget.

* * *

Jack and Eira had been playing when the stranger in black had appeared. Eira hadn't seemed to notice him, but Jack could see him there in plain sight. There wasn't anything obscuring him either, and Jack looked at his sister in uncertainty. He wasn't sure why she wasn't asking about the stranger, but Jack figured that it was nothing to really worry about.

It's not like the man was invisible.

Eira was laughing happily, and Jack felt his heart warm. She hadn't truly laughed in a long time, not since their father had been gone to help in the war with the red coats. Jack, being only twelve, had been left behind, and he couldn't be more thankful. He wasn't sure how Eira would react to them both being gone, or how they would manage the farm without him.

He didn't want to think about what the town would go through if all the men left, and prayed that the war didn't escalate to the point where they'd never see those who did leave again. It was one of Eira's worst fears, their father never returning home to them.

It was the reason his mother had stopped smiling, and why there was so much tension in the house. Jack thought, personally, that this was his father's fault. If he hadn't left in the first place, none of this would be happening. His mother wouldn't cry at night, and his sister would smile more and worry less, as a girl of seven should.

The man was smiling more now, and staring in their direction. Jack felt a apprehensive worry spread through him. He didn't like this stranger, or that his sister couldn't see him. It was often said that seeing things was the start of madness, but Jack wasn't sure he was imagining the predatory look on this man's face.

He was looking at Eira.

Jack stepped in front of his sister and glared, plainly at the man. The stranger jerked back, as if shocked that Jack was looking at him. Jack narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where this was going. Not at all.

"Jack?" Eira asked, uncertain what had caused her brother's defensive position. It usually only showed itself when he was frightened for her, or thought there was danger near. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"You don't see him?" Jack looked almost shocked, but not fulling, as if he had thought that might be the case. Eira shook her head, but looked at the area her brother was glaring at.

At first, she had thought he was joking, but the way he was staring at the spot made her know he wasn't. There was something there, because Jack had said there was. She always believed what her brother said.

She nearly fell over when a man in black with glowing yellow eyes appeared in sight. He was smiling horridly at them, but his eyes were focused on her. She now knew what had set her brother off. The man was obviously a threat.

Why, though, had she been unable to see him?

Jack looked at her, "You see him now?"

She nodded, inching toward her brother, the snow crunching under her feet. White covered the entire valley that they occupied, but the stranger didn't seem all that phased.

"Hello children." His voice was menacing. "I'm surprised, usually no one see me. Not anymore, not since the Dark Ages."

He grinned disturbingly at them, and Jack had the sinking feeling that this guy was way out of their league. He wasn't sure that this dude was even human.

"Who are you?" Jack growled, shifting so that Eira was hidden behind him. "And what do you want?"

"Pitch Black," The man smiled, like this was a joke. "I want nothing, nothing but your _fear_. Such an intoxicating emotion, and you _reak_ of it."

Eira whimpered behind him, and Jack glared at this man. He was frightening his little sister. People didn't frighten Eira and get away with it! He was about to say something when a even weirder event happened.

A large man dressed in red fell from the sky holding swords. Eira stared, wide eyed at the man, but Jack just eyed this new comer with more worry. There was no way he could take on a man of that size and get away with it. The man wasn't looking at them, though. He was looking at the one called 'Pitch'.

"North," Pitch greeted angrily.

"What you here for, Pitch?" The newly named North growled. "You should know that threatening children will get you nowhere."

Pitch laughed, "You haven't realized yet? They can _see_ me, North."

North turned to look at them, shocked. "You can see Boogeyman?"

Eira gasped and whimpered at the name. Jack growled and glared menacingly at the man, and then glared at Pitch. "You mean tall, dark, and creepy? Nope, nothing."

North blinked, while Eira giggled. North looked at her, and seemed to understand that Jack was making a joke to cheer her up.

"Ah, does explain why you did not scream when I dropped in." North nodded to himself, and turned back to Pitch, who was glaring at Jack in annoyance. Apparently, he didn't appreciate the humor.

"So," Jack began, making sure Eira was well hidden. "Anyone going to explain what's going on here? Because I was having fun with my little sister before mister creepy appeared and you dropped in."

North blinked, and looked at Pitch, who shrugged and waved for him to continue. Pitch new that he wasn't going to fight, he wasn't nearly powerful enough for that.

"He is Boogeyman, and I am Nicholas St. North." North grinned at them. "You can see us, because you believe in us. You would have never noticed him otherwise, though I wonder why you are able to see him."

Pitch glared at North. He didn't like the insinuation that he shouldn't be seen.

Jack held up his hands. "No, I got that part. You're probably Santa Claus, too. Red suit and that sleigh above us gives it away, but I was wondering why he's_ frightening my sister_."

Pitch had a vague feeling that he should back away, but pushed that feeling back. This kid was obviously either very brave or very stupid. That, or he really was protective of his sister.

North didn't really know how to deal with this. Pitch wasn't powerful enough to do anything, as only two children seemed to be able to see him, but he didn't think that he push the boy any further.

Before anyone could move, a flash of white slammed into Pitch's face. North stared in shock as the boy grabbed the little girl's hand and led her away.

"You two have fun fighting it out. We're going to go play somewhere else. By Santa, see you at Christmas." The boy glared almost evilly at Pitch. "I see you again, you're going to get more than a snowball to the face! Leave my sister alone!"

The two children left. North took a minute before doubling over in laughter. Pitch merely looked stunned.

"I'm leaving." Pitch turned around. "Don't think this changes anything."

North just laughed louder, making the Boogeyman growl. He would hurt that boy, he really would! He was never coming to this town again!

* * *

It had taken North a very long time to make the connection between Jackson Overland and Jack Frost. In fact, it wasn't until he had seen the picture on the memory box that he had really understood who Jack had been and why Pitch seemed to hate him

Jack had blinked as North doubled over laughing. He wasn't entirely certain what the man was laughing at, before a vague memory fluttered to the front of his mind.

"Huh," Jack merely blinked. Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy were looking between the two in absolute confusion.

"What's going on here, mate?" Bunny asked, looking at North.

"Remember snowball boy? From long time ago, who hit face of Pitch with snowball?" North gasped out. Jack blushed from where he was standing. If only he had remembered that sooner. It would have been awesome to hit Pitch in the face with another snowball.

Bunny nodded, as did the other two. North raised his hand and pointed at the box in Tooth's hand. They hadn't had time to return it until after they had defeated Pitch. Then they had just forgotten about it until Jack had handed it to Tooth during the meeting.

They looked at the picture, and then at Jack, who was blushing a nice purple color. Bunny proceeded doing this, wide eyed, before all the other guardians followed North in collapsing in laughter.

"It's was no wonder Pitch hated you!" Bunny howled, holding his side. "North said you were downright scary! And you hit Pitch with a snowball? Even then, you were downright insane!"

Jack merely blushed, before looking away. He wondered when the other's would remember their encounters with him?

He shuddered. Maybe it would be best not to mention it to any of them, just yet. After all, they hadn't even figured out his human name yet.

Still, Jack grinned. Next time he saw Pitch, he was totally throwing another snowball at his face.

* * *

**There you have it! The first part of my first Arc. I hope you liked it!**

**GKC07NF: Yes, he is isn't he? I'm glad that you liked it!**

**dreamydaydreamer: Yep, completely hilarious.**

**Magiccatprincess: I'm glad that you liked it! I liked those too, and yes, delirious Jack is always fun!**

**DELTORAQUEST1: I'll probably end up doing some of that. I don't know when, but they'll appear eventually! **

**AyameKitsune: Aw, I feel the love! I hope you thought this was just as funny!**

**Catflower Queen: You are officially omnipotent about the way that I go about ideas! The middle of planning this and beginning to write, you review suggesting this scenario? That still has my mind blown, just so you know.**

**Well, there you all have it! I probably won't post tomorrow, or maybe right way (might be until the weekend). EXAMS! TUESDAY-FRIDAY! THE HORROR!**

**Reviews might make me feel better...**


	6. A Christmas Season

**Okay, people. I'm sorry that this took so long to get up. I wanted to post this last week, but exams got in the way. And now I have Bronchitis, which sucks, and the second semester is just beginning.**

**Loving the SNOW DAY! Anyways, here's chapter six, and it's not a part of the 'Meetings and Memories' Arc. This was originally going to be Chapter Five, but I liked the idea of how North and Jack met when they were human more, so this got bumped back a chapter. **

_**Post-Butterfly Affect**_

* * *

Jack was not worried, or insecure. Nope, not at all. He'd never though much about what other people thought of him, or obeyed what they told him to do. He was the most secure and confident person that he could think of!

Then why was he worried about whether or not the Guardians wanted him around? Sure, they had, had a misunderstanding and Jack had been sent away after the Easter thing, but that didn't mean that they didn't want him around! They would have told him so if that were the case by now. And Bunny had told him that Easter hadn't been his fault, and that he didn't hate Jack! North had given him a room in the Pole! Tooth always showed up to distract him, and Sandy, well, Sandy helped him pull pranks sometimes.

They wouldn't have kept him hostage for four months if they didn't want him around!

Jack slammed his staff into his head. Baby Tooth chirped in alarm at him. He ignored her in favor of repeating the process multiple times. He was finally force to stop when Baby Tooth stabbed him with her beak.

"I'm fine, Baby," He had shortened her name after a few months. Baby Tooth seemed fine with this, though he was the only one to call her that. Then again, he'd been the one to name her Baby Tooth, so he supposed that gave him certain privileges that the other's didn't have.

Baby Tooth huffed in disbelief at him, but left it alone after that. Jack smiled at her, he really appreciated the concern. Jack sighed, it was almost the time where the other's had asked him to be at Santoff Clausen. He wasn't positive, but he thought it might have something to do with it being Christmas.

The only question was, was this because they wanted him there, or was it because he was a Guardian and they were obligated to have him there. Either way, it was going to be strange, actually being let into the workshop. Usually, he and the yeti just played games, or that one year when they'd given him the hoodie that Pitch had so kindly ruined. He really hadn't appreciated that, and the next time he saw Pitch, he was going to let the Nightmare King know exactly how much he hadn't appreciated it. Preferably with a lot of snow and ice attacking him.

Jack grabbed his staff and held onto Baby Tooth. "Wind! To the North Pole, please!"

* * *

North was beyond nervous. It had been a long year, and with everything that had happened with Pitch, he wasn't sure how greatly Christmas would impact the belief of the children this year. So, in a rare but wise decision, he'd asked the other Guardians to help out.

Tooth and her fairies where helping the yeti's load the bags into the sleigh, before going to check on the tunnels that were being worked by Phil. The tunnels were so that they could reload the sleigh once he started getting low on toys. It wasn't as if he could fit millions of toys into his sleigh at a time, though the world seemed to think that he could. He was good, but he wasn't that good.

Sandy wasn't here, though that was because he worked on Christmas as well. The children needed to be asleep, and Sandy was the one that mad that happen. North rather wished that the Sandman could be there. Sandy had always wanted to see how everything worked.

Bunnymund, however, didn't have much that he could do other than watch. Truthfully, there wasn't really much that could be done during Christmas. The yeti's did most of the work, and the elves caused mayhem. Bunny seemed to be assigned just watching. North tried not to laugh at the seriously bored expression on the rabbit's face.

Jack, well, Jack was curled up on North's usual chair. He'd helped as much as he could, but the heat had gotten to the Winter Spirit. They eventually had to order the Immortal Child to go rest. The next time one of them checked on him, Jack had been fast asleep. It was adorable, really.

North smiled as he readied himself in the sleigh. It was time to take off.

* * *

Bunny sighed as he looked at the hussel and bussel of the workshop again. He really would have given to actually do something instead of sitting there and feeling useless. He was bored. Usually, he'd go pester Jack when he was bored, but said Winter Spirit was fast asleep due to heat exhaustion. The silly boy.

Tooth was still helping the yeti's, Sandy wasn't here as usual, and North had already left to make his rounds. Which left him with nothing to do and no one to do it with.

Bunny sighed, maybe it would be best if he just joined Frostbite in sleeping. He was tired and bored enough that he might be able to sleep until North got back and they began the traditional Christmas celebration.

Decision made, Bunny hopped over to the chair and curled up next to it. It didn't take long for him to drift off into sleep.

* * *

When North finally finished his rounds for the night, he was expecting everyone to be ready to begin the celebration. Sandy was already there, and North smiled happily, they wouldn't have to wait for their fellow Guardian to show up, then! He was about to boom out a loud welcome, when Tooth put a finger in front of her lips and shook her head.

That was when he noticed what they were all looking at. Jack was still fast asleep on the chair, but now so was Bunny. It seemed that the Pooka hadn't originally been there either, but somehow had ended up there. Both were curled around each other and someone had placed a blanket on top of them.

North smiled. Their celebration could wait.

* * *

Jack felt warm. Usually warm was a bad thing for him to feel, but right now, he was comfortable and warm. Blearily, he opened an eye and was met with the sight of fur. Bunny.

Jack smiled. While he was still insecure on a number of matters that had to do with the Guardians, he knew that he was wanted, at least for the moment.

Jack smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Hello! There you are, chapter finished. I'm just going to go cough up a lung now. Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Review!**


	7. Meetings and Memories Part 2

**A/N: Hello! I haven't died! And I've yet to actually hack up a lung, so I don't think I'll be dying anytime soon! **

**I wanted to get this out yesterday, but sort of fell asleep...yeah, and that is why I'm up at the ungodful hour of 6:00 am because my body refuses to go back to sleep...and couches aren't the best place to spend the night. Meh, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! IT'S CALLED FANFICTION FOR A REASON! **

_**Meetings and Memories Arc**_

* * *

Sandy hadn't ever needed the memory box to remember the overambitious child that was known as Jackson Overland. He'd known who Jack Frost was from the very first time he'd met the young spirit. It had been one of the reasons that he'd made sure the child was alright, and he'd more than been startled when Jack hadn't remembered him or even little Eira.

He'd tried to explain to Tooth, or North, or even Bunny just who the child was and that he didn't remember, but no one ever listened to him. Sometimes they forgot he was even in the room. So he'd taken to checking up on the child and making sure that he was doing alright.

But, to Sandy, it was the very first time they'd met that stood out. It wasn't North's story of Pitch taking a snowball to the face (he'd known who it was that had done it as soon as North had described both the children). It was before that, when little Eira had just been three.

* * *

Their mother was ill, their father was gone to try and find some help, and little Eira was now coughing. She was coughing and shivering and there was nothing that he could do and he _hated_ not being able to help her! He'd never been so completely powerless before and his little sister was looking at him with those wide brown eyes, just begging him to make the cold go away.

Their father had been gone for two days. There wasn't a doctor in town, so he'd had to travel the next town over and plead with the doctor to come help. One day after he'd left, Eira had started coughing, the same way their mother had when she'd first been ill.

Jack had understandably panicked. He had gone upstairs and stripped his father's bed of all blankets, and had wrapped Eira up with both those and her own blankets. He'd made sure that she ate, was constantly trying to decrease her temperature, and was all out being panicked.

He mother had thought it was adorable, and had laughed silently, while Eira just looked at him in adoration. It was no secret to anyone in town that Jackson Overland would do anything, even commit murder, if it would make his sister happy.

She'd gotten many complaints from parents when their children came home injured. She'd just gone over there, looked at the way they were beat up, and simply asked them what they'd done to Eira. They'd all confessed right away when they realized that they couldn't get Jack into trouble for defending his sister. The other parents had since stopped complaining, but that had been when Eira was only two.

She couldn't wait to see how Jack was going to handle boys looking inappropriately at his baby sister. Her and her husband had a bet that he'd either frighten them off with a stick, interrogate them and make sure their was no potential harm in Eira dating them, or both. Jack had not been amused at even a prospect of someone looking wrongly at his sister.

He was protective older brother to the extreme. And Eira adored her brother just as much as he adored her.

The first time that Eira had a nightmare, she'd not gone to either of her parents, but Jack, who had soothed her worries and lulled her to sleep. They had woken up to find Eira and Jack still in that same position. They'd wished that there had been a way to capture that image forever, the too looking adorable together.

"Troat hurts," Eira mumbled. "No like it."

Jack rubbed her back, and cuddled her close. "Daddy will be back with someone who can make you all better. You just gotta sleep a little more and let me take care of you while we wait. Can you do that for me?"

Eira looked up at him and nodded, complete trust on her young face as she snuggled into the covers and fell back asleep. Their mother had fallen asleep hours ago, and convincing her to sleep had been more than a little hard.

Jack, however, refused to sleep, and kept constant watch over his sibling.

* * *

Sandy looked down at Colonial Burgess with a frown. He'd been just about to leave after a good nights work, when he realized that someone wasn't sleeping. A child, or about eight, was wide awake and fighting the hold of his Dream Sand.

Sandy was curious. Nothing had ever resisted the Dream Sand, and he'd assumed that it was impossible. Something had to be motivating the child to stay up.

And he wasn't about to let a mystery this intriguing go without investigation. He was so very curious. So, against his better judgement (because things had a habit of turning out weird when he was curious), Sandy followed the Dream Sand to where the child was.

The house was like all the other's in the area, Sandy noted. There was windows, two on the downstairs and one upstairs, and the entire structure was made out of wood and was obviously taken from trees. Furs lined the two beds in the upstairs room, each bed occupied by a person. Sandy didn't see what was wrong, or the child that had resisted his sand. At first he had thought that he'd come to the wrong house. That was when the door was opened to the room and a boy carrying warmed water walked in.

There was a cloth in the bowl, which was steaming with heat. The boy, Sandy couldn't make out who it was as the room was too dark, walked to the last bed and sat down. Sandy watched in interest as the cloth was rung out and gently place on a little girls forehead. The boy stood and walked to the first bed, repeating the process with a second cloth that Sandy was just now noticing. The cloth was gently place on the forehead of a older woman, who Sandy assumed was the two children's mother.

Sandy smiled sadly. So this was why the child refused to sleep. Taking care of his mother and sister was a job he'd deemed more important, and the Dream Sand had agreed with him.

Sandy watched quietly as the boy sang softly to the little girl, while stroking her hair in what Sandy assumed was a calming manner. Sandy frowned as the girl whimpered and thrashed a little in her sleep. Looking at his Dream Sand, he sent the best dream he could think of to calm and sooth the small child.

The boy snapped his head up and stared at the sand. He glared at it warily, before noticing that it was calming his sister. Then the boy smiled, brightly. Sandy nearly had a heart attack when the child, with brilliant brown eyes, beamed right at him.

Waving happily, Sandy prepared to leave. The boy waved back, smiling. It was the last time that Sandy would visit this town and see the boy as he was.

* * *

It was such a long time later that something drew Sandy back to the small village hidden in woods. It was a song, to be precise. A song and the voice that sung it.

_"In the days of old, _

_when man and beast roamed,_

_and illness struck upon the land,_

_when the birds sang, _

_and the animals played,_

_everything was as it should._

_The world has much changed,_

_and man hides away,_

_while the beast still roam free._

_and illness is much horrid thing,_

_you don't have to worry,_

_you don't have to weep,_

_for I stay here to watch you sleep._

_Ever constantly,_

_guarding silently,_

_while you dream of wondrous things._

_Be not afraid,_

_for I'll keep away,_

_the terror of the night and day._

_Sleep, child dear, for I'll be here_

_when you wake again._

_Ever silently,_

_watching over you,_

_and guarding you from the fear that illness brings._

_Sleep, dear child, sleep,_

_and dream of wondrous things, _

_for I'll be here when you wake,_

_and waiting for the day when we may play,_

_and while we may hide away,_

_while the beasts roam free,_

_I'll make sure you're always okay."_

Sandy stared, watching as a child sang and danced on the ice of a frozen pond. The child swayed with the song, and ice seemed to follow each of his movements. It was when the child looked at him that he felt time stop. Where once he had seem brilliant brown, was now glowing sapphire, and snow-white hair. Sandy waved at the child. The child waved back, a familiar beaming smile on his face.

Sandy looked at the Man in the Moon and nodded. This child would do much good in the world, a Guardian to all he watched over. The Moon had chosen well.

And Sandy then turned his back on the small town that held so many intriguing and interesting things. He would be sure to watch the Winter Child and marvel at the things that he accomplishes, and maybe offer companionship along the way.

* * *

Sandy grinned as he watched Jack freeze another elf that was going after his eggnog. The Guardians were gathered for another meeting. The Winter Child laughed happily as the elves kept trying, only to be frozen each time.

Sandy sipped his eggnog silently. Yes, the Winter Child had done many great things. The Moon had indeed, chosen well.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Sandy and Jack! I hope that I did it justice...Sandy doesn't really like to cooperate with me. Ah, well. **

**AyameKitsune: I'm glad that you liked it! I hope that this one was worth the wait!**

**Magiccatprincess: I love the Bunny and Jack brother feeling. They're just so cute!**

**ThatOneFan: Don't worry, it's all purely brotherly. I'm not going to be writing any romantic relationships. Not my thing. No, insecure Jack will be making a few appearances. Yes, Bunny and the other's will have they're work cut out for them. Bunny just subconsciously helps.**

**wisteria moonseed: I don't really know when Pitch'll be making another appearance, but he might make one soon. Then again, he might not. I haven't planned that far ahead yet. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Catflower Queen: Yes! Someone noticed the tunnel thing! And yes, that was another part of the 'which holiday is better' argument. I do love the hostage situation as well. It was my favorite part of writing this. And yes, that was adorable. That's why it happened. The dolphins will come up at some point, and I was already planning on the second one (it's just such an adorable idea!) I'm working on feeling better, but I already had an upper respiratory right before the bronchitis, so now I've got both... It's the reason that I had the time to actually begin writing Butterfly Affect in the first place! I always thank Jack for snow days, he's so nice to give them to us!**

**nightmre13: I feel flattered. Even when I finish this one, I'll probably write more Jack Frost related fanfictions! And here's the new chapter!**

**Kuroshiroryuu: I don't think it's bad, persay, but I don't ship the relationship myself. I just like the brotherly love. But I don't particularly mind the relationship. Just as long as it's not the center of the story.**

**Alalaya2: I thought so too!**

**fishy girly: I loved writing! It is, isn't it?**

**DELTORAQUEST1: Do you even need to ask? Here's your update!**

**GKC07NF: Lol, your review made me giggle. Don't ask me why, it just did. Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too! I hope I get better soon, as well. I'm going on a month of being sick...**

**TeddyBear98: Here's your update! I'm glad that you caught up!**


	8. Meetings and Memories Part 3

Jack was bored. Completely and extremely bored. He had absolutely nothing to do. Nothing at all. Which, probably explained why he was so bored. And he really didn't have anything to do!

Eira was at lessons with their mother, learning everything that a 'proper' young lady should learn. How to sew, cook, clean, and generally everything that a household needed. Jack personally thought that it was stupid to expect her to have to know all that. Wouldn't her husband, when she married, be helping her out? It's not like yard work took all that long, and whoever married _his_ baby sister had better know that she wasn't their slave!

Right, ignoring big brother tendencies. It wasn't actually happening, and Jack had to force himself to remember that. He'd deal with that problem if it ever arouse later.

His father was fighting in the war. Not that the war actually existed, but it was still happening. Everyone knew that war with the red coats was inevitable, but that didn't mean that they weren't going to prepare of it. Tensions were already on the rise, and nothing anyone did was actually going to change that.

Either way, that didn't change that his father wasn't here, and that left all the yard work to him. He'd already finished his chores, however, and the yard work was completely done. The cows had been milked, the cattle fed, the sheep tended to, and all the other tedious tasks of the farm. After a year of doing this, Jack was more than good at the jobs.

Nothing exciting had happened for a while, not since the strange man called 'Pitch', and the other man called 'North' had popped seemingly out of nowhere. Christmas had taken an entirely new meaning to Jack, though. Eira as well, though their mother hadn't really known how the nice gift of some rather expensive books had appeared under the tree. Books were a rare thing in the colonies, so Jack and Eira treasured them.

The 'Nightmare King' hadn't shown back up in that clearing or the rest of the town since. Jack and Eira had made sure to keep an eye out for him. Their friends, however, didn't believe them when they told them what happened. Honestly, they thought that Santa (whose real name was apparently North) or the Boogieman existed. They hadn't for years.

Jack frowned. He was thirteen, having been twelve at the time. Eira was only eight, as were her friends. They weren't that old, and certainly not old enough to stop believing in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, or the Tooth Fairy!

That was it! All he had to do was prove to them that the Tooth Fairy was real! That was easy, as Jeremy had just lost a tooth a couple days ago. No one ever really put their teeth under their pillows after age five, but Jack had always completed the ritual, as did Eira. They'd always gotten silver, shinny coins for the small teeth, and Jack was certain that the coins would be proof enough.

Now, how was he going to convince them?

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to get his friends on board with the plan. It seemed that they all wanted to know whether or not the stories they always heard were true. Jack didn't blame them, sometimes it was hard to believe in something that never showed itself. Blind belief was a hard thing to maintain.

Convincing their parents to let them hang out over night had been a different problem. They'd had to beg, and make deals with each set before any parent agreed. Eira hadn't been allowed to come, however, as she was a young lady and not to be alone among young men, as that was just asking for trouble. It didn't really matter that Jack was there and would murder anyone who even looked at his little sister that way. It just wasn't done.

"Okay," Jack smirked at them all. "Jeremy, do you have the tooth?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Would be stupid if I didn't have it! That's the whole reason we're here!"

"Why are we doing this again?" Alexander moaned from his small bundle of blankets. They hadn't been able to find a house to sleep in, so each of them had picked a barn. It was warm enough that they wouldn't freeze to death, but they still needed the blankets.

"Because you guys need proof that they're real," Jack answered, not even batting an eye. Alexander, or 'Lex' had complained many different times within the past thirty minutes. Jack, Jeremy, and Kerkson had become very adapt at tuning him out. "Alright, put it under your pillow."

Jeremy sighed, and place the tooth under the pillow. There was a small string attached to the tooth that would drop a small trap onto whoever removed the tooth from under the pillow. The trap was just to stop the Tooth Fairy from leaving quickly, she'd be easily released after Jack proved she was real.

The group all bunkered down and went to sleep.

* * *

It was sometime later in the middle of the night that the trap went off and woke them all up.

"See!" Jack smiled at the small fairy creature. "I told you guys."

Jeremy groaned, "Alright, I get it. The Tooth Fairies real. You made your point."

Alexander looked closely at the small creature, which quickly backed away. "Wow, she sure is pretty."

The small fairy preened at the praise. She wasn't sure what was going on right here, but at the moment, she felt no real threat. No one had actually captured one of them before, so this was a new feeling.

"Looks like we've got no choice but to believe your story now." Kerkson sighed. "I can't believe that Santa and the Tooth Fairy actually exist. Does the Easter Bunny exist too?"

The fairy nodded, quickly understanding what was happening. These children had lost their belief in them, and the one boy had captured her to prove their existence. She wasn't sure whether to be offended or to praise the young lad. It was hard to maintain a proper belief system, as children grew up very quickly.

"So all the fables are true?" Jack grinned when the fairy nodded. "That's amazing! I can't believe it. I mean, I've met the Sandman, and Santa Claus, and some creep who calls himself 'Pitch', but I never really thought that _all_ the stories could be true."

The small fairy looked suitably alarmed at the name Pitch. "Oh don't worry." Jack waved his hand dismissively. "North showed up and I hit him in the face with a snowball. I haven't really seen him since."

The fairy blinked and remembered the story Tooth had told them all after a meeting with the Guardians. So this was the Snowball Boy. He seemed a lot less frightening than North had described.

Jack smiled. "We should probably let you go. You've got to take the tooth back to where ever it goes, right?"

The small fairy frowned, but nodded. The cage lifted and she gently picked up the tooth and set down the coin.

"You're not the real Tooth Fairy, are you?" Jeremy looked at her. "You're probably a helper! I mean, it's got to be impossible to collect that many teeth at once at a time. Are there a lot of helpers?"

The fairy clapped and nodded. It was so rare that children figured out that there was more than one fairy collecting all the teeth. This bunch of children were just as smart as those at Santoff Claussen, they probably would have done well if they'd grown up in the hidden village. They'd also be able to speak with her, which would be a great fun thing for her to do! She rarely got to speak to anyone besides the other fairies.

"You should hurry." Jack smiled at her. "It's almost dawn, and you don't want to be late."

The fairy chirped happily and waved at them as they left. "Bye, little Baby Tooth!"

The fairy hesitated, before flying off. Baby Tooth, huh? She rather liked that name.

* * *

Tooth fluttered about nervously. It was terrible! One of her fairies was late! That hadn't happened before, and the reason for such a delay varied. What if she was spotted and capture by an adult! Or what if she was attacked and hurt or even dead somewhere!

It wasn't until the small fairy flew up that Tooth's worry melted away. The small fairy chirped her story excitedly, leaving no detail out.

"Huh," Tooth blinked. "I've never heard of a child making other's believe before. Then again, North did say that this kid was different. I can't wait to tell the other's that Snowball Boy has a name! Jackson Overland, I never thought that he'd be the one North described as 'scary'. Though, he is known to be very overprotective of his little sister. Eira Overland, such a sweet and kind girl! And their teeth are so well taken care of!"

The small fairy nodded happily.

Tooth smirked mischievously "Well, he'd met Sandy, North, my helpers and even Pitch! The only one of the main Legends he hasn't met is dear old Bunnymund. I wonder how that'll work out?"

The small Tooth Fairy just giggled, her thoughts on her new found friend. Baby Tooth? Well, she really liked that name. She wondered what he'd be like when he grew up. She smiled. Something told her that this child would always be able to see her.

* * *

"I've got ya, little Baby Tooth." A familiar voice said. She was safe from the horse!

Baby Tooth cracked open her small eyes, and stared in shock at a child that had died over three hundred years ago. Then she began chirping happily! She knew this child was special!

Jack smiled kindly at the small fairy. As she looked up at him, he got the feeling that this was a friend and he should know her. He hadn't gotten one of those feelings in a long time, not since that village that was next to his lake when he'd first woken up. It was a town called Burgess now, but back then, Jack always had the feeling that he should recognize the place and the people.

As soon as they arrived safely at Tooth Palace or Punjam Hy Loo, it's proper name, Baby Tooth flew over to Tooth and chirped the new excitedly.

_'Snowball Boy?'_ Tooth chirped back, frowning. '_Snowball boy has been dead for years. Jackson Overland drowned!'_

Baby Tooth sighed, Tooth just wasn't understanding. Jackson Overland drowned and the Moon chose him! He became Jack Frost! Tooth just shook her head, Jack would have mentioned it if he'd been Snowball Boy.

It wasn't until Jack said he'd lost his memories and woken in a lake that Tooth realized what had happened.

Tooth privately laughed to herself. She wondered if Pitch would remember? Or North, for that matter, and Bunnymund too. Sandy had probably already known. Tooth giggled out loud, but ignored the odd looks that she received from the others. Jack's reaction when he gained his memories back was going to be hilarious.

Baby Tooth chirped happily on Jack's shoulder. She'd been devastated when he'd died, but she was ecstatic to learn that her friend would be there forever. The Man in the Moon must of done this on purpose!

After all, the Moon has many reasons for everything he does.

* * *

**So, I'm alive! I had to write this chapter two different times, because my stupid computer kept deleting it! So, there'll only be like on response to reviews because I'm tired of having to type them for the third time.**

**Lokithenightfury: Nice user name. I would have sent this response to you, but you're logged on as a guest, so this is all I got. Sorry. Well, I wouldn't call my stories perfect, but I'm glad you think so. You wouldn't have heard of the song, it's not real. That's just something I made up! I'm glad you liked it though!**

**Well, there you go folks. It's 12:00 am and I'm tired, so have an awesome night! **

**Review!**


	9. Connections

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

_**This takes place before and during Butterfly Affect.**_

* * *

Pitch was ecstatic. Everything was going according to plan, he was winning! The Tooth Fairies were going to be his, and the world would slowly stop believing! It was there turn to be invisible, to be nothing but a story told at bedtime.

He was Pitch Black! The destroyer of world! The one who ended the Golden Age, and triumphed over Tsar Lunanoff! It was ridiculous that he now had to rely on the belief of children for power! He was the Nightmare King! His fearlings obey him! The Nightmares obeyed him!

So why was it that he couldn't win against these not very old Guardians? Well, excluding the Pooka, he had destroyed that race, so it was rather obvious why E. Aster Bunnymund hated him. The last Pooka was a lot more violent than he remembered, however, and more outspoken.

The Tooth Fairy would be the easiest to deal with. Whether or not she was one of the Sister's of Flight, it was obvious that Queen Toothiana was much more kind than she had been when they'd first met. A real pushover after centuries of peace. Even the once young, adventurous Nicholas St. North was much less dangerous than he'd been so many centuries ago.

Pitch blamed the Man in the Moon for the changes. Tsar Lunar was always far too soft for his taste. Sanderson seemed to be the only one of the Guardians that remained unchanged, though that might have to do with the fact that he was the first Guardian. Not even Ombric was older than the Sandman.

Pitch, too, had changed. His goal had become something far different and yet the same as when he'd first reawakened so very long ago. Instead of turning the children's of the worlds dreams into Nightmares, all he wanted was to be seen. He no longer quested to rule, but to be acknowledged by the children, let them know that the Boogeyman was real!

The only village that even believed in him was Santoff Claussen, and he'd long ago given up on raiding that village. Ombric had far to many ways to stop him now, ways that he'd not possessed when Pitch had taken over his bear, and bypassed the Spirit of the Forest.

Tooth Palace was unguarded. It made this so much easier, though Pitch was surprised that Toothiana had managed to make so many more duplicates of herself, and she'd even given them their own personalities! He almost considered enlisting the help of the Monkey King again, but shook that thought from his mind. That fool only wanted to be human again, and that wasn't what Pitch would be able to grant him for his help.

He wasn't surprised when the Guardians appeared, but they were already far too late. It was impossible to stop him now! His Nightmares, far more effective than Fearlings, had already captured all of the fairies!

He frowned when he saw the fifth member of the group, someone that he'd never met but only heard of. Jack Frost, with his sapphire eyes, and snow white hair looked oddly familiar.

He decided to ignore the newcomer for now.

He later regretted that decision.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Pitch mumbled, staring now at the destruction that the Winter Spirit had caused him. This was not fair! How had a nobody, the Spirit of Winter, managed to cause this much harm? His entire army was covered in ice!

It was then that Pitch knew he had to get the Winter Child on his side. The feeling that he knew the child from somewhere still remained.

Pitch ignored it again, for where would he have met the child before?

* * *

It was in the lair that Pitch finally made the connection. He felt stupid, a complete idiot, for not realizing it before.

Jack Frost was Jackson Overland, that little boy who'd thrown a snowball at his face! Usually, he'd attack the boy in an attempt to eliminate him. That had been his goal until he'd heard that the brat had died.

But the Child didn't remember. Jack Frost remembered nothing from his past life, not a single detail. Not even that sister that he'd been so fond of! It was so amusing, so hilarious! The Guardians didn't even recognize the boy they'd favorited so long ago! They'd left the child each of them adored alone for Three Hundred Years!

Pitch wondered if he could get away with rubbing the identity of Jack Frost in their face.

He didn't think he'd win that battle, and that would only drive Frost closer to the group, a thing that the didn't want to happen.

He still wanted the Winter Child on his side, and if the boy refused, then he could destroy him like he'd promised so long ago.

It was a win win situation.

* * *

Pitch was more than amused when the Guardians sent the child away, when they abandoned him to the mercy of the world.

"We should have never trusted you!" Bunnymund had done his work for him, and the Guardians still didn't know who the Winter Child was. Their precious 'Snowball Boy'. and he was all alone.

Pitch grinned menacingly and followed the child. He wasn't surprised when they ended up in the South Pole.

He confronted the boy, tried to reason with him. The Guardians had abandoned him! There was no reason to remain so loyal! The child refused to listen, even when he mentioned family and pleaded with him in a false attempt to gain his trust.

There would be no second chances, the boy had refused, and he would have to suffer for the grievance that he'd caused Pitch. That was when he'd pulled out that fairy that the Winter Child was so fond of.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack's face looked so perfect, so afraid for one of his few friends. But the child had said that he wanted to be alone, and he'd asked for this. He honestly didn't expect the scream of agony that had come with the breaking of his staff. It was alarming, which is why he hadn't noticed that the little Fairy had struck until her beak was in his hand.

The Winter Child was distracted by the pain and the cry of the little Tooth was he'd thrown her away. It was the perfect opening to complete his task.

Pitch relished in the pain caused by his arrow, and grinned as he completely impaled the boy three times. For anyone else, he'd have left the staff pieces and made three different arrows instead of just one. But Pitch wanted Jack to suffer and bleed out before the other Guardians came to the senses and looked for the brat.

He picked up the boy and threw him into the ditch. It would be great fun to torment the Guardians on what had happened due to their actions. He couldn't have planned it better, though he still did wonder how Jack had managed to find his lair the first time, and why he'd gone after the teeth.

Some mysteries didn't have to be solved.

* * *

The Guardians were at the lake. They seemed to be looking for their wayward Winter Child. Pitch felt like laughing, they were far to late.

"So the Guardians have figured it out and come looking for their wayward member?" He taunted them.

The Rabbit was the first to react, bringing out his weapons. The other two followed immediately, preparing for a fight that Pitch wouldn't give them.

"Awe, have I made you mad?" Pitch appeared onto of the hill that overlooked the lake. "My, look at that. The forever ever frozen lake, no longer frozen. What could that possibly mean?" The Nightmare King threw his head back and laughed.

"What did you do?" Bunnymund snarled, getting ready to pounce on the man. Pitch vaguely wondered at the irony as the rabbit repeated the same question as Jack had.

"Me? What did I do?" Pitch laughed. "I seem to remember a similar conversation not too long ago. The question is: What did you do?"

The Staff. broken into two different pieces was thrown to their feet. Pitch savored the feeling of horror coming from each of them.

"What did you do?" Bunnymund was yelling now. Tooth and North were too much in shock to do anything, other than stare in horror at the staff. Pitch felt a great victory course threw him. He loved making the Guardians lives hell.

Pitch grinned at them. "I paid your little friend a visit. Was terribly upset, that one. Kept attacking me, wouldn't let me get a word in. Oh, don't look at me like that! I wasn't the one who sent him off on his own! I believe that was your doing."

They flinched, and Pitch held back the urge to laugh.

"Where is he?" Bunnymund snarled, looking like a dangerous animal more than Pitch had ever seen him before. The boy was surely dead by now, so Pitch didn't see any reason not to tell them where the child was.

"Right where I left him, somewhere buried in snow with that annoying little pixie he was carrying around earlier. I wonder if the arctic will freeze her to death? What do you think, Tooth Fairy?" Pitch laughed again before disappearing.

He had far too much left to do to stay any longer.

That was his biggest mistake.

He wondered if the Guardians would ever realize who their little Winter Child was. It was going to be very amusing to see how things progressed.

* * *

**Wow, that took a lot of time. **

**Witch08: I hope that wasn't a disappointment. I'd been meaning to write this, but your review kind of kicked it into gear.**

**Now, I'm tired and have a ton of homework and makeup work to do. Sorry people, I'll try to get the last part of the Meetings and Memories arch up soon.**

**Review!**


	10. Meetings and Memories Part 4

**A/N: Hello awesome people! Here's the next chapter! **

_**Meetings and Memories Arch**_

* * *

Bunnymund, in reality, had known Jackson Overland the longest. Not that he'd made the connection when North had described the "Snowball Boy" to him. He'd have informed them of the child's name right away if he had, for Jackson was always a child who had believed.

Jack had been an only child at the time, five years old and wandering around happily around his Warren. Sophie and Jack had been far from the first to fall into his domain, though those two had been the most original.

While Sophie had found a magical snowglobe (and kept finding them, now that he thought about it), a five year old Jack had entered a much simpler way. He'd fallen into one of Bunny's holes while looking for eggs.

It had been one of the few holes that Bunny had forgotten to close. It happened once ever decade or so, but no one had ever fallen into the hole. Bunnymund snickered when he remembered. Leave it to Jack to be that different.

Anyway's, he'd come back from a long day of hiding eggs and watching children to sleep for a week, only to find his Egg Warriors playing with a child. What giant Egg Warrior sees a child and thinks 'Let's play a game!' Instead of 'What's a child doing here, we should inform Bunnymund!'

Bunny blamed it on the children of Santoff Claussen. The Egg Warriors would never have known how to play games if they hadn't spent such a long time around Katherine's friends in that hidden village. Bunny couldn't really say that it was a huge problem, considering that they might have accidently killed the poor little ankle bitter before he'd gotten back. That would have been hard to explain to the other Guardians.

"Hey, there, little guy. Where'd you come from?" Bunny asked as he caught the child.

The little boy looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "The ground! I fell! I comes from Ma and Da!"

Of course the child didn't know the name of his village, he was probably only five or so! Bunny felt stupid for even asking. What did he mean the ground? How could he have...oh, Moon! Bunny had forgotten to close a tunnel!

Looking at the small child, he decided that it could hurt to play with the ankle biter before sending him home. "You want to see some eggs?"

The child clapped happily.

"What's your name, ankle biter?" Bunny reminded himself to ask, forcing the long nurtured love of eggs and chocolate down for a few moments.

"Jack'on" The boy answered.

"Well, Jackson, let's see what we can do before sending you home." Bunny grinned as the child squealed in joy. He mentally noted never to let North find out about this. The old meddler always thought he needed to lighten up more.

* * *

Jack was ten the next time Bunny ran into the boy. He and his sister had set a trap for him that he had foolishly fallen into. The fact that it was a hole made Bunny certain that Jack remembered him.

"See, Eira!" Jackson lifted up a small brown hair girl to peer into the hole. "I told you that he was real. Don't listen to Ma and Da, they just don't like to believe in things they can't see."

The girl, Eira, squealed happily at the rabbit, while Bunny chuckled as he climbed out of the hole. It wasn't the most elaborate trap, but that was exactly why Bunnymund had fallen for it. He'd been to busy looking at the trees for snares and cages to really look at the ground.

"Well, if it isn't the little ankle biter. Not so little anymore, are ya?" Bunny ruffled the child's hair affectionately.

Jack grinned proudly, he had grown a lot since he had last seen the Easter Bunny. Eira hugged the rabbits leg, squealing with Joy the entire time. Bunny looked down at the child with amusement.

"Who's this little fella? Another ankle biter?" Bunny pride the girl off his leg and hefted her into the air. She didn't seem to mind the change all that much if her happy giggles were anything to go by.

"That's Eira, she's my sister!" Jack smiled at his litter sister. "She's five, and this is her first year hunting for eggs. Ma and Da didn't want to let her because I got lost on my first egg hunt and they didn't want her believing in 'Silly fairy tales'."

Bunny nodded, he should have known that would happen after he'd found Jack in his Warren five years ago. "Well, she'd a little cutie. Though, you were just as cute." Bunny snickered at the blush on the child's face.

"She's really hipper, and I thought that introducing you to her would help with keeping Ma and Da from getting rid of her belief in fairy tales. Little girls shouldn't have to face the real world all the time! Beside's, it's not like you guys aren't real!" Jack explained, probably trying to reason with him for the trap he had set. Bunny didn't really mind, as he usually grew attached to the children that ended up in his Warren. They just ended up being that much more special than his other believers.

"That's fine, ankle biter. You should actually look for the eggs, though. Don't want to go home empty handed, do ya?"

Jack nodded happily and grabbed Eira from his paws. "Yep! See you next year!"

Bunny chuckled as he waved at the happy children. He should have known the kid would be stubborn as soon as he found him in his Warren. Adding a sibling to the already protective child (He had noticed the tendency when young Jackson hadn't wanted to let the googie he'd been carrying around get cracked open. In fact, Bunny didn't think the googie had ever been cracked open, even after he'd taken Jack back home.) seemed to be a rather bad idea. Bunny pitied whoever threatened the little girl.

* * *

Bunny had seen Jack every year after that. He made it a point of his time each Easter to check up on him. Eira was getting big and had become a strong believer as well.

This year, Jack was thirteen. Bunny had been hearing about Snowball Boy all year from North and Tooth had informed them of their own encounter. Sandy had indicated that he knew the boy as well, though that was the only thing they were able to decipher from the mute man.

"Hi Bunny!" Jack was surrounded by friends, something Bunny had never seen before. Jack had said that most of his friends had already stopped believing.

"Hi, little ankle biter, other ankle biter." Bunny laughed as the girl huffed at being addressed second. She couldn't deny that her brother had known the rabbit longer, however.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" A child from the group asked in shock. "He's huge!"

Jack nodded. "Bunny, this is Jeremy, Kerkson, Alexander, and you already know Eira."

Bunny chuckled, "It's hard to forget her, she had a tendency to cling to my leg, remember?"

Eira blushed, remembering that she had only broken that habit during this past year.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, I remember."

"Wait," Alexander stopped the conversation. "How long have you known the Easter Bunny? Why'd you never tell us?"

Bunny chuckled, as he did a lot on Easter. "Little ankle biter fell into my Warren when he was five. Good thing he wasn't a clinger like his little sister. Would have never gotten him home, otherwise."

Jack nodded, "And Eira met him when she was five too. He comes sees us every year. And why would I tell you? You guys didn't believe me when we met the creepy guy and Santa."

Bunny blinked, "You met North? Creepy guy? Wait a minute, you're the kid North was going on about?"

Jack blinked, "You talk to North a lot? And how come he'd a giant Russian and people say he's large fat dude?"

Bunny shrugged, "Got me. You lot don't even get his name right. Santoff Claussen is a magic village, why you're calling North by that names been a mystery for a while."

The small group of friends was staring in awe at the conversation that was going on. They had still had some doubts about Jack and Eira's story even after the Tooth Fairy's helper had confirmed it. Having the Easter Bunny recognize the story and call Santa by the name Jack did more than confirmed that Jack had met Santa Claus and the Boogeyman.

Bunny seemed to remember that part of the story. "You hit Pitch Black in the face with a snowball? Jack, are you nuts? What possessed to hit a murderous spirit with a snowball of all things?"

"He was frightening Eira." Jack's answer was simple and straight forward.

Bunny groaned, "I knew that protective streak was going to get you in trouble. Did you ever even break open that googie you were so found of?"

Jack's embarrassed blush told all those who knew him everything they needed to know. The 'googie' had never been broken open.

Bunnymund sighed, "You're going to be a handful when you get older, I just know it. I can't believe I never knew it was you until now! That's just so you."

Jack shrugged, smiling at the compliment. It was nice that his friends could see the Easter Bunny as well now. Eira and Jack had always wanted to go egg hunting in a group, but without the other's believing in Bunny, they would have been picked on for talking to air.

"We'll talk more about this another time," Bunny said looking at the sky. "I've still got more eggs to hide. See ya, you ankle biters!"

Bunny tapped his foot and disappeared down a tunnel. It closed, leaving a small flower where it had once been.

"Remind me to never doubt you again," Jeremy moaned.

Jack and Eira just laughed.

* * *

Bunny remembered a lot of things about Jackson and Eira Overland. He remembered all of their meetings, but only one stood out above them all. It was the year that Jack hadn't shown up.

Jack would be fifteen now, ten years after Bunny had first met him. The kid had never stopped believing, even though most adult ridiculed him for it. Bunny, as well as North, Sandy, and Tooth, all tried their best to reward him and Eira for their belief. Without even trying, Jackson Overland, aka 'Snowball Boy', had managed to become one of the few favorites that the Guardians had.

It was the year before that at Easter all of the Guardians had visited the small village, and had really talked with Jack and by default, Eira. They all adored the two siblings, and though their friends had gone back to not believing, the two could still see them, and that warmed their hearts.

Bunny had waited for the other's before he had opened the tunnel into the village where Jack and Eira lived. This would be the second year that they had a group visit. Jack would be getting older soon, and usually fifteen was the maximum age before a child was considered a teenager (and stopped believing in the Guardians and other Legend's by default).

They didn't really want to lose Jack's belief, so they had decided they would try to keep it going throughout the year. If they could keep Jack believing until Christmas, they could manage to hold the belief out until next Easter and onward. It was rare that they went out of their way for any child, but Jack was different than most.

To their shock, only Eira waited for them in the small field. She wasn't looking at them, either, but they knew that she knew they were there.

"Ankle biter, where's you're brother?" Bunny asked, looking around for the mischievous child.

"He's not coming." Eira whispered. "He won't ever be coming. Not again."

Bunny felt his ears drop. That was odd, however, as Sandy had talked to Jack not that long ago. Something told him this was more than Jack just not believing anymore. Belief or not, Jackson Overland would never let his sister leave without him. North looked at him in concern, had something happened, while Tooth and Baby Tooth fluttered about in uncertainty. Sandy was looking very worried.

"We went ice skating," Eira whispered. "It was in the middle of winter, the ice should have been solid."

Bunny felt his heart stop at the whispered 'should have'.

Eira sniffled a little, and they noticed that she was crying. "Jack wanted to make sure, but I didn't listen. It was fine, and we were having a blast! Then the awful noise happened. It was like someone had thrown a rock at a tree. And I couldn't move, because the ice was _no longer safe_."

Bunny felt the pain in Eira's voice, and he felt he knew where this was going. It was breaking his heart.

Eira was crying harder now. "He made it game, he always made things into games. We played hopscotch onto the thicker ice, he pulled me over with a stick that was on the lake."

A sob broke threw the story. Tooth was crying, along with silent tears from Sandy. North looked like he very much wanted to. Bunny wished that rabbits could cry.

"He slipped," She sobbed out. "And the ice cracked underneath him, and we hadn't learned how to swim! Da wasn't here to teach us, and Jack was to busy talking care of the animals to learn with the other kids."

Bunny felt his ears droop, and his heart felt heavy. It was a sad day, with all the eggs hidden, they would be free to return and mourn for the child each of them had adored. Baby Tooth was talking it the hardest, and refused to be called the name anymore. Yamiaki would not let anyone remind her of the friend that she had lost.

Eira just sobbed brokenly into Bunny's fur. He wasn't sure when had embraced her, but she seemed to be taking comfort in his arms. "You lot go back, I'll get this one home."

It was a time for mourning.

* * *

Bunny stared in wide eyed shock at Jackson Overland Frost. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten, that he hadn't recognized the same face, with different hair and eye colors. The same smile, the same child! How had he not noticed?

It seemed the other's were remembering that day as well. Jack had been with them, as a Guardian, for only two months. He was still not allowed to go out yet, in fear of Pitch deciding that he needed revenge. Jack was currently sleeping, with the Guardians gathered around him. Bunny didn't remember why they had originally come in.

"Three Hundred Years," Bunny whispered. "He was right there, all that time."

North nodded, "Has not changed much, either. Poor Eira, we could have changed all this if we had noticed sooner. Jack would remember and little Eira would have had her brother back."

Tooth sobbed, she had remembered who Jack was, but she hadn't remembered that day. Sandy hadn't, either. It had been a while between meeting Jack again and finding out Jackson Overland was dead. Eira had long been dead, having fallen to heartbreak and disease after the birth of her second child. Baby Tooth chirped happily, glad to have regained her friend, and still rejoicing over the fact that she wouldn't loss him again. She, unlike the others, had remembered everything.

"We'll have to make it up to him," Bunny looked around for any protest. There was none.

"And we will," North nodded determinedly. "We will never make same mistake again."

Bunny chuckled, "No we won't."

* * *

The Man in the Moon was many things, but he wasn't heartless. He had seen the bond between Jackson Overland and the Guardians. When Jackson had fallen through the ice, he wasn't about to let that bond go.

So he had brought Jackson back, but with the loss of his memory, the process of finding the Guardians had taken a lot longer than the Man in the Moon had predicted. But all was fine now, and they had all found each other.

The Man in the Moon smiled down on his Guardians. Jack Frost was a fine choice for a Guardian, and the Guardians had already adored him. Sometimes, his methods were strange, but that didn't matter.

The Man in the Moon had a reason for everything he did.

* * *

**Wow, there you all have it! The last part of the Meetings and Memories Arch! I hope that it was worth the wait!**

**nightmre13: Here's the update!**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: Well, they realized, so wish granted. I'm glad that you think the story is amazing!**

**Witch08: Well, was Bunny's connection what you had hoped for?**

**GKC07NF: Well, I couldn't very well let Pitch go without having something on him. With the book references, it's hard to write a insight with Pitch without making the references. I'll keep that into consideration, because I love Nightlight and Ombric is amazing!**

**Lokithenightfury: I thought Snowball Boy was a good nickname too!**

**Catflower Queen: I realized I hadn't done anything of that part from Pitch's point of view and with this arch, I had the perfect opportunity to add him in! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review makes authors happy, and happy authors write more!**


	11. Captive Part 1

**A/N: The Arch that you've all been waiting for!**

_**Post Butterfly Affect!**_

* * *

Jack thought that this was far too much trouble to go through for him. Really, it was a overreaction if he'd ever seen one. Sure, the last time he had gone off on his own, he'd been injured and nearly died, but that didn't mean that Seasonal Spirits were meant to be locked up!

It was only days after the end fight with Pitch that Jack had woken up. Making all those Snow Figures and then summoning so much snow had really wiped him out. It was strange to wake up so long after falling asleep, as being the Spirit of Winter, Jack could go years without sleep if he wanted to. He only usually slept when Sandy knocked him out with his dream sand every once in a while.

Jack groaned as he looked around the room he was in. It was bare and didn't have much inside of it, but it was a far better room than the infirmary that he'd woken up in last time. Beside's, white was one of his favorite colors, along with blue and oddly, green. Jack didn't really know why green was included in his favorites, but he bet it had something to do with his human life. Something he still only had vague recollections of.

"Jack!" Tooth's voice broke through his thoughts. "You're awake!"

Jack smiled at the queen and nodded. "Yep, and I feel a lot better. Where am I, anyways? This isn't the infirmary..."

Tooth giggled as the other three Guardians entered the room. "This is your room. There's not much in it now, but you can change that whenever you want."

Jack stared at her, wide eyed and more than a little surprised. "My room?" He whispered.

North laughed heartily, "Of course! You did not think we would let you out on your own after this, did you? No! You always welcome at Pole!"

"And Tooth Palace!" Tooth added happily. Baby Tooth squealed happily above him. Jack blinked, only just noticing her there.

"And the Warren, as long as you don't freeze everything," Bunny winked at him, and Jack thought that there should be a joke there, though he didn't know what it was. Bunny to be having the same feeling, because he looked momentarily confused.

Sandy flashed symbols above his head quickly and Jack smiled at the Sandman. "Thanks Sandy."

North, Tooth, and Bunny froze and looked back and forth real quickly, as if they could believe what had just transpired. "Mate," Bunny began. "How did you understand that?"

Jack frowned at them, "Sandy taught me a while ago! Um, not long after I first met him. It's not that hard, really, you just have to get the sequence right."

The other three Guardians blinked, before deciding that if they hadn't become fluent in symbols after thousands of years, they weren't going to become anymore fluent than they already were. Sandy just grinned happily at his young playmate. It had been a long time since Sandy had taught Jack to understand his symbols, and Sandy was glad to have someone who could understand him around. It was a nice change from being ignored all the time.

The yeti's fused over everything that Jack did, the Guardians worried about how he was feeling ans if anything hurt. They worried about how he felt, if he was eating enough, if his wounds were hurting too bad.

The concern was nice, it was new. He had been alone for a long time. He had thought that he would be alone for an even longer time, and here he was with a family and people who cared. North, the concerned and loving father figure spent time teaching him about so many different things. He was learning languages that he'd never known existed, but his favorite thing to learn was how to carve the sculptors that North did from the ice. North was even teaching him how to enchant them! It was so similar and yet so different from how he made his Snow Figures.

Tooth doted and worried upon him. It was after many of the interactions that Jack finally found her role in his new family. She was the mother, the one who cared for them all and made sure that they took care of themselves. She lavished Jack in attention and made sure that he was never too uncomfortable with something before doing it. Baby Tooth's role was easy to figure out. Baby Tooth, while she doted on him like Tooth, it was too a much lesser extent. Baby Tooth the sister, who Jack would protect and care for as well as he had his human sister.

Sandy was the easiest to figure out. Jack had always looked up to and adore the small dream-bringer. Sandy had played with him for centuries, finding the lonely spirit only two decades after his death. Sandy was a constant in his life, and while Jack didn't see Sandy as a father figure, he saw him as something close. It was North who took up the role of fathering him, but Jack didn't think any less of the playmate he had come to know for nearly his entire life as a Spirit. Sandy was his Uncle, the one who he looked to for fun and who took care of him when needed.

Bunnymund was the hardest to figure out, and Jack wasn't sure what the rabbit was to him for a long time. It was a couple weeks before, during on of their spats, that the Winter Child figured it out. Bunny was the overprotective, but easily annoyed, elder brother. Jack had thought the Pooka was going to have a heart attack when the elves had found the torch and accidently caught Jack's pant-leg with the flame. This was a bad thing for anyone, but being the Spirit of Winter, flame or heat of any kind was agony to him. He could handle low levels, but the torches at Santoff Claussen were far more powerful than those of ordinary mortals.

Bunny had doused the flame with water, Jack still wasn't sure where the water had come from, and had promptly taken the young spirit to the infirmary to get the burn, which was second degree at best, treated. After being assured that Jack was alright, the entire Pole could hear the yelling the Pooka was doing at the elves. It was a long time before the elves went anywhere near the rabbit (they still didn't). It was then that Jack had made the connection, because that was how he would have reacted if it was Eira in his place. The sensation of being protected like that was a new one (he'd had uncles, parents and a younger sister in his human life), but Jack felt that it was sensation that he could get used to. It felt nice not having to be terribly strong all the time.

That was how the first month that he was forced to stay in Santoff Claussen went. It was the second month where the real trouble began.

* * *

Jack loved his new family, he really did. But it had been a month, a very long and very stressful month of being inside and not being allowed out in worry of something happening to him. He had been understanding before, and he had done what he was asked and had stayed mostly inside where he was out of reach of anyone who wanted to cause him harm. And his new family wanted him to stay there for a _least_ another month.

It was not going to end well, and the only Guardian that was on his side was Sandy, who knew that this was going to create a lot of problems.

Jack was a elemental spirit, the Winter Spirit. He didn't do heat, rain was a horrible experience, and he couldn't wear shoes without them freezing to his feet and cutting off his feeling of the Natural World around him. He was also not good with being kept inside.

The feeling of having a home was great and all, and Jack loved the fact that they wanted him around, but he was a Nature Spirit. Being locked down inside was horrible and it created a bad tempered spirit. Jack wanted to get back to doing his job, and he was already going be so far behind! It was winter in the Southern Hemisphere, and while Jack didn't always do much during that time (being mostly tropical), he had duties that couldn't be ignored forever!

Not to mention the other Spirits of the Seasons were going to murder him if he didn't go back to work soon. They had never liked Jack, probably due to his forever age being only 15, but they knew that he would never skip out on his job if he could help it. The Autumn Spirit would be the one that would take over until Jack went back to work, but that was not going to last long. It wouldn't take much more than another week before they went and complained to Mother Nature. Jack had only met the woman twice, and he already knew that getting on her bad side was the worst idea you could ever have.

Sure enough, on the second week of the month, Mother Nature showed up at the Pole, giving North and the other Guardians (not including Jack, as the yeti were keeping him busy so he didn't stumble on the meeting) a heat attack.

North was the first to recover, "Mother Nature? What are you doing at Pole?"

The beautiful woman looked at them, her eyes narrowed. North fought the urge to run, and gulped. He wasn't sure what had made her mad, but she was much worse than her father when something truly upset her. It was times like these that she resemble Pitch Black the most.

Bunny nodded, agreeing with North's question. "If this is about you're dad, we've already taken care of him. He shouldn't be back for a while."

That was when Mother Nature's gaze flattered. "Father? What does father have to do with anything? He hasn't had power since the Dark Ages!"

Bunny snorted, "We know, but Pitch made a comeback a month ago. Destroyed nearly all the belief in the world! Not to mention those bloody arrows that he made. I think I liked it better when he only used hand based weapons! He even managed to take out Easter and break into my Warren!"

Mother Nature jerked back, as if hit. It seemed like something in that sentence has set off alarm bells. "A month ago? What a coincidence, as a month ago my Winter Spirit went Missing."

"Jack?" Tooth exclaimed. "Jack's not missing, he's just recovering. The Man in the Moon chose him to be the new Guardian, and Pitch didn't take to kindly to him."

Mother Nature seethed. Of course this was her father's fault, only he would be stupid enough to risk the balance in an attempt at power. "What did he do, and why do I feel like I'm not going to like it?"

As North explained, Mother Nature sighed. She was going to have to relay this story to the other Seasons. They would keep pestering her about Jack not doing his job if she didn't, and she wasn't sure when the wounds would heal completely. Jack may have stopped the bleeding and was no longer in danger of dying from blood loss, but there was still the possibility that if he flew or moved to much that he could cause himself internal damaged. Not to mention that he had broken ribs and bruises everywhere that would make moving very painful.

"Tell him that I order him grounded until the wounds and ice are both gone," Mother Nature sighed. "He won't stop trying to get out otherwise. Winter literally pulls at his soul when he does not tend it and will keep doing so until my order reaches him."

"So that's why he's so restless!" Tooth exclaimed. "We were wondering, but that explains everything."

Mother Nature chuckled. "If you excuse me, I have to go inform my Autumn Spirit that he needs to tend to the Southern Hemisphere's winter with the Sprites that Jack has created." She disappeared as fast as she came, and they had to wonder just how she always managed to do that.

True to her words, Jack calmed himself as soon as he heard her orders. Jack, while being a Spirit of the Moon, was also a Spirit of Nature. The combination meant that on top of his duties as Winter, he had his job as a Guardians. This meant that he was going to split between the orders of both. If the Moon wanted one thing, and Mother Nature wanted another, Jack would be forced to do both, even if it went against both's orders. It was why they tried not to directly go against each other (which helped, because Jack was the only Spirit born of both of them, and this stopped the bickering that had been going on between the two for centuries).

That didn't mean he was any less stir crazy, however.

* * *

**Well, this is the first part to a two part Arch. You can obviously guess what that Arch's going to be about. If you can't, I pray for your intelligence.**

**Magiccatprincess: I do too, because that role seems to be the best for him, even though he's older than Earth. I'll see what I can do, but no, I've never seen Private Practice. There was a little bit on that in this chapter, but while Tooth is the 'Mother' of the family, she's also their friend, so that may or may not happen depending on the way the arch's and one-shot's mold together.**

**summerbreezeplease: I'm glad! :D**

**Catflower Queen: Lol, you're reading my mind again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Jack's first two months were kinda boring (for him at least). The next part will be much more interesting! ;) (Hint: I was using one of your suggestions to write it!)**

**Witch08: I was even worse. I made myself cry and laugh at the last chapter. I thought that it was a good way to end the arch, but at the same time, that was one of my favorite plot lines! I was sad to see it go, but happy that it turned out so well. I hope that you like this mini-Arch as well!**

**AyameKitsune: Aw, thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**nightmre13: I don't speak dog, but don't worry, I believe you! I cried myself. O.O It was horrible, because I kept on writing and it kept getting sadder, and then I just cried. How embarrassing...**

**ThatOneFan: Yeah, I got the hang of it! I wasn't used to writing fanfiction, so I needed to just get a feel for the characters. Reading the books helped. While this isn't really about Guilty!Guardians, they'll end up appearing in other one-shots and Arch's. I love reading about them too!**

**GKC07NF: Everyone always does the snare, but I figured that Bunnymund would be on the lookout for those, so i tried something original! I felt that if Sophie could get in, what was stopping it from happening before, and that seemed like something that Jack would totally do. I think that people forget about MiM a lot, so I wanted to include him. After all, without him, Jack wouldn't be here! That would be funny, especially Bunny! I just might do that, just for kicks. I can so see the teasing that would happend.**

**Review! It makes me write faster!**


	12. Captive Part 2

**...Yeah, you don't even want to know what's been keeping me from writing. You just don't want to know.**

_**Captive Arch**_

* * *

Jack Frost was not a morning person. At all. Neither was he a indoors person. This created a lot of problems when it came down to him being trapped inside until his new family permitted him to leave. This was not going to end well, Jack could already tell. It just wasn't going to end well.

It had already been two months since Jack had been outside. Only with the leave of Mother Nature had he been able to get some sort of relaxation from the forced vacation. Beside's the strange Get Well messages from the other seasonal spirits, nothing interesting was happening. That was a bad thing to have happen around a bored Winter Spirit.

Jack glared at the door of his room. Yes, he rather liked having a room of his own, but at the moment, it was nothing more than a forced prison. Winter was still calling to him, and only the fact that it was the Southern Winter made the call less forceful. Well that, and Mother Nature's order to rest. He vaguely wondered how the fall spirit was dealing with the strange situation.

Jack, however, was still bored. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, or ride the wind and deliver snow. He had almost managed to get away once, but had been caught by the yeti. Now all the windows were locked and only North could open them.

He'd tried to fly out of the sleigh ramp, and had made it over the Atlantic before Sandy had trapped him in a cage of sand and had dragged him back to the North Pole. The sleigh ramp had been shut down unless for emergencies and could only be opened by North, once again. Sandy also had access, so that he could land his plane of sand somewhere.

His third escape attempt wasn't a good memory, but Tooth had been the one to catch him. Baby Tooth was a firm believer that Jack was healed enough to leave and that had led to an argument that Jack didn't even want to remember.

His fourth escape attempt was thwarted by Bunny and Jack was rather annoyed that the rabbit new him so well that he had been waiting for him. It was more than annoying.

The third month consisted of nothing but sitting down and waiting for something to happen, or at least for someone to free him. The yeti were beginning to see his point of view (winter creature that they were) and had spoken on his behalf with North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth. Jack was sad to say that Bunny demanded another month before the Winter Child could go back to work.

Jack sighed, laid down, and drifted to sleep.

_"Jack," a female voice whispered. "I'm scared Jack."_

_"You're fine," he replied. "You're going to be okay."_

* * *

Sandy watched the dream silently. Jack had been having the same dream since he had come back from being corrupted by the nightmare sand, and no matter what he did, nothing seemed to change the course of the dream. It always ended with Jack dying. Finally, Sandy had been forced to call in the other's.

Bunny stared in horror at the scene. They knew that Jack Frost had once been their Jackson Overland, but watching his death was a slap in the face. Tooth sobbed, as did North, but Bunny, who had been closest to the human Jack, just watch in morbid fascination.

"It's part of the process," Tooth whispered, once she calmed down. "When a person needs their memories returned to them, they see the last memory recorded and the other's are slowly returned to them in dreams. This memory seems to be most important to Jack, though."

Sandy had left it alone after that. A few more nights, and the dreams were of meetings that Jack had had with them as a human, and a few family meetings. These were private, and Sandy never stayed once he realized that Jack was regaining his other memories.

The next few days were awkward and everyone avoided each other.

Bunny was always seen somewhere around Jack, eve if it was just watching over the Winter Child as he slept.

Tooth hovered about everywhere, while Sandy was off delivering dreams. North stayed put in his office and carved different toys out of ice for their newest member, already planning on teaching Jack how to do the exact same thing. It would be a useful skill for the Spirit of Winter to know.

The yeti just watched everything in amusement. They were having more fun than they had had in a very long time now that they Winter Child was with them for good. North hadn't even protested giving the Child a room.

Manny watched the proceedings with amusement, as did Mother Nature. The way Jack interacted with the Guardians and the Guardians began doting on their own Child, the two knew that despite their differences they had chosen well.

At the end of the month, with warnings to be careful and assigned check up times, Jack flew as far from Santoff Clausen as possible. That didn't mean that only two days later, he wasn't back in his room with a box filled with decorations to place around the bare space.

The rest of the day was spent with North and the other's in happiness. Jack did happily tell them what would happen if they ever kept him indoors for four months again.

Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy looked at each other in nervousness.

Jack just smirked.

* * *

**This wasn't how I wanted to end the arch, but I had to get something out and life wasn't going to allow me to get out anything else. Ugh, so much work. Need sleep...and it's only eight thirty. Can anyone say 'I hate school?'**

**Review, as always. I promise that the next chapter will be better. You are all awesome! **


End file.
